


Things That Matter.

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Household Madness with Wilford and Antoinette [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Parents, Artists, Best Friends, Cameos, Childhood, Cliche, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Holidays, Honeymoon, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Painting, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Photographs, Protective Siblings, Same-Sex Marriage, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Slice of Life, Slow To Update, Social Events, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Rings, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Mark, a photographer for a magazine, and his talented painter husband Jack decided to adopt. Maybe having children will show them what really matters in life.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> ***REUPLOAD*** so i tried to upload this once and it made like 300 of them so here it is for the final time! Its just background information until i finish En Memorandum: 3 enjoy!

"Honey are you _absolutely_ sure about this? What about your career?"

"I can paint from home, Mark. I _know_ I want this." Jack replied, listening to Mark sigh as he kissed his hair. "I promise this will be good fer us...a change of pace."

"As long as _you're_ sure..." Mark breathed, kissing his husbands forehead softly, "Then I'm sure."

"Really?" Jack said, looking up at him with sparkling blue eyes, and how could anyone ever say no to those?

"Of course. We can go to the agency tomorrow and look into it since I'm off work. Okay?"

"Thank you." Jack murmured, kissing Mark's neck lightly. "I love ya."

"I love you too."

* * *

  
2 months later, they welcomed home their newborn baby, Wilford Samuel Fischbach-McLoughlin. He was a chipper child, full of giggles and laughter, and Jack and Mark loved him dearly. He took a rather quick liking to Mark when he was playful, but nothing calmed him down like a nice, warm coddle from Jack.

Mark soon returned to work from his paternal leave, leaving Jack at home during weekdays to care for Wilford. Most of the time Marzia, wife of their close friend Felix, and their little girl Juliet would come over to keep him company, which kept him from losing his sanity too much. Even though Mark loved his job as a photographer, nothing brought him more joy than to come home and spend time with Jack and Will on weekends and nights.

* * *

 

They shared all of his 'firsts' together, usually ending with Mark cuddling Wilford and Jack alike as Jack cried with joy. Wilford was growing up quite fast, and Jack wasn't prepared.

"But _Mark_!"

"Jack. Honey. It's _preschool_ , he will live."

" _ **But**_ -"

" _Jack_ if the next word out of your mouth has anything with Wilford being your sweet little boy I'm going to lose my mind."

Jack huffed and pouted as Mark kissed his forehead, Wilford fast asleep in his room.

"He's _my_ little boy too, but little boys grow up to be big boys and great men. Don't you want him to grow up?"

"Of course I do...it's _hard_ though, Mark...I see him all day and...now I _can't??_ That's crazy."

"I know, I know but, it's worth it, okay? Besides, I know you miss sleeping and art-ing."

Jack smirked at Mark and played with his hair, loving the black floof he'd grown accustomed to. "Ye, yer right."

"Good. Now, time for bed and tomorrow, _preschool_."

Jack groaned then yelped as Mark smacked his butt lightly, getting a deep chuckle out of his husband as he rubbed it softly.

"Fine. _Preschool_." He mocked, and Mark rolled his eyes as he followed him to bed. 


	2. Preschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford starts preschool today! Can Jack handle it?

"Will ye be okay here, Will?" Jack asks, ignoring Mark's sighs behind him. "If ye wanna go home jus-"

"Jack..." Mark starts, and he relents, poking Wilford's nose with a smile.

" ** _Fine_**. Awww, I love ye my wee boy." Jack says, playing with Wilford's hair and kissing his forehead softly. 

"I love you too! And you too papa!" He spoke, hugging them both eagerly. "Are you picking me up daddy?" He said, big eyes trained on Jack.

"Of course sweetie, me and yer father will be here. Be safe, tell the teacher to call me if ye need me!" He yells over the bell, and Mark sighs, grabbing onto his hand to make him leave. "You don't have to do anythin' you don't wanna do love!"

"Honey, we gotta go c'mon!" Mark groaned, waving goodbye to an excited Will as he ran, hair bouncing in the wind with joy. "You worry too damn much."

"I do _not_! I worry with a big heart and good reasonin'. Do ye work today?" He asks, intertwining their hands as they exit the school, and Mark shakes his head.

"Nope, requested off. Can't leave you a nervous wreck alone all day, you'll sit outside like a creep."

"I will _not_!" Jack pouts, and Mark only chuckles at the cuteness that is his husband.

"Alright, alright I believe you! Anyways, what do you wanna do all day since we're _alone_?" Mark said, wiggling his eyebrows, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"I wanna get food and lay in bed until my little boy comes back to me." He grumbles, laying his cheek on his fist as Mark drove, leaving an indent from his ring on his face.

"Eat _where_ , honey?"

"I dunno...will ye cook fer me? Y'know since m'all...distressed?"

"Oh of course. And what meal would you suggest to help brighten your mood my dear?"

"Hm...I got a hankerin' fer some dumplings?" He smirks, and Mark sighs as he turns around, heading towards the grocery store in the opposite direction.

* * *

 

They spent the day cooking and cuddling, Jack only getting exasperated twice and Mark soothing him down. 2:30 came around and Jack was a mess of colors, hair and clothes flying past Mark out the door.

"C'moooon!" Jack said, grabbing his husband's hand and pulling softly.

Sometimes Jack acted more like a 4 year old than Wilford.

"Jack he's not going to get kidnapped."

"And how do ye know, huh? Yer a teacher now? A kidnapper?" He mocked as Mark locked the door, laughing at the rambling of his Irish bean.

"Oh yeah, totally a kidnapper. Aren't I menacing?" Mark replies, and Jack watches him in mock horror.

"I dunno..." He said, smiling as Mark got in the car to buckle up, laughing.

* * *

 

"M'here to pick my son, Wilford Fischbach-McLoughlin?"

He watched nervously as the woman slid her pen down a list and smiled, nodding to him.

"And you are?"

"His dad, Jack. His father is waiting in the car. Do I need to g-"

She laughed at his exasperation and waved him off, going to grab Will from the playroom. He waited patiently for a few moments, glancing around until he felt small arms around his waist.

"Daddy!" He screamed, running straight into Jack's open arms. "I missed you! I did so _much_ today! I made a friend!" He rambled, and Jack laughed as warmth filled him. Nothing makes you miss a child like being without them all day.

"You did? What's her name?"

"J-J...Juliet?" He said with a scrunched face, and Jack could have melted at him. "She said her dad was a S- _Sweh-deesh_ fish!" He nodded, grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him towards the exit.

" _Swedish_ honey, _Swedish_. Did you have a good day today?"

  
"Yeah!" He bounced, TMNT backpack falling off of his shoulder. "Can I come back t'morrow?"

Jack inhaled, fighting the urge to say no, Wilford belonged home with him. He guessed he knew that Will wouldn't stay home _forever_ , Mark reminded him of that constantly. He smiled down at Will as he opened his car door, sighing. "Of course ye can, if that's what ye wanna do love."

"I do I do! Hi papa! I drew you guys a picture wanna see it????"

Mark smiled as they got back in the car, proud that his two favorite people were back with him. He looked at Will through the rearview mirror as Jack buckled him in and moved hair out his eye. "How about when I'm not driving, okay, Will? When we get home you can show us while you eat your dumplings okay?"

"Dumplings!" He screamed, hands in the air as Jack buckled the final buckle, huffing in frustration because he won't stay still. Mark just laughed, smiling happily at Jack when he got in the car and intertwining their fingers.

"I'm proud of you." He whispered to Jack, and Jack exhaled softly.

"Thank you. I love ya." He replied, squeezing Mark's hand tightly.

"I love you too." Mark said with a smile. "Tomorrow, work?" He asks, and Jack rolls his eyes as he knows that Mark is referring to him.

"Fine. _Work_."


	3. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets a call, and then makes one himself.

"Will you just stay _home_ , Jack? You need rest."

"M'fine!"

" _Lay down_." Mark challenges, and Jack crosses his eyes, raising a brow.

" _No_."

"Daddy! Papa! I'm ready!" Wilford shouts from his room, running towards the living room with joy. It was going to be his second day of preschool, and he was just as excited as he was on his first. He bounced around, gripping his backpack as he waited by the door.

"Give us just a second honey, okay? Did you wash your face?" Mark frowned, and Wilford blushed.

"Yes..."

" _Will..._ " Jack scolded, and Wilford let out a huff as he sat his backpack down and returned to the bathroom.

"He's just as stubborn as you."

"M'not stubborn i'm independent!" Jack wiggled his finger and Mark laughed, massaging his shoulders.

"Will you please just...at least go online today and _look_ for an art gallery? You get all cranky and fidgety when you're bored, darling."

Jack huffed and laid his head back, listening to the shutoff of the bathroom sink. "Okay, fine. But only because yer fuckin' cute." He mumbled, and Mark kissed his forehead.

"There he is." He whispered as he heard small footsteps rushing back to the living room, snaking his arms around Jack as he watched for Wilford.

"Hey! No fair, I want a hug from daddy!" Will said, prying Mark's fingers off one by one to hug Jack. Mark relented and watched as Jack lifted Will up and kissed his cheek, hugging him tight.

"Yer dad is gonna take you to school today, okay?"

Wilford nodded eagerly as Jack put him down, and turned his wide eyes to Mark.

"Can we _goooo_?"

Mark laughed, holding out his hand for Wilford to hold as he kisses Jack's soft lips. "I'll text you."

Jack nodded begrudgingly. "Ye better."

"Bye daddy!" Wilford screamed, and Jack waved goodbye as he went to close the door.

"Yeah, bye _daddy_!" Mark winked, and Jack laughed as he closed the door. He huffed and walked to the computer, plopping down to research local art galleries who accepted abstract, dystopian based art.  
He found at least 3, jotting down the numbers on their notepad as his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jack! What's good man?" Came a familiar Swedish accent, causing Jack to smile.

"Felix?? What's up bro!"

"Nothing much, Marzia told me she just spoke to Mark! We didn't know Juliet was referring to Wilford when she said she met a boy with two dads. He's getting so big!"

Jack beamed at the compliment, memories of Will as a small baby flashing through his mind. "Oh yeah, real big. How are you guys by the way?"

"Fuckin' great man! Juliet is such a joy, and Marzia got a job as the CEO of Design, inc. What are you two up to?"

"That's awesome! And nothin' much, Mark still works for Starbomb Magazine, and he wants me to start workin' again." He sighed, and he heard Felix laugh.

"You sound so bummed!"

"Ye, I know. I miss Wilford bein' here all day with me, y'know? Made me feel... _needed_."

"Jack, I've known you and Mark for ages. He will _always_ need you. Child or not."

Jack chuckled at this and nodded to himself. His husband could be alot to handle sometimes. "Yeah. You know..I've been thinkin' of adoptin' another child. A girl."

"Yeah? Why so?"

"I don't know...but I haven't told Mark yet!" Jack waved his hand around, and Felix laughed.

"You've _gotta_ stop springing stuff on him last minute man, he's gonna have a heart attack one day!"

"Whatever!" Jack yelled, then he sighed, pen tapping on the notepad. "Well, I'm sure ye need to record yer videos so I'll talk to ye later? We should all get together this weekend when Mark is off and have a playdate!"

"That sounds awesome! Juliet would love it. And shit you're right. Talk to you later bro!" Felix called as he hung up. Jack sighed, reading a text he got from Mark.

**Markimoo: don't work too hard <3**

**Me: Trust me I wont <3**

Then, he typed in the first number on his list, listening to the ring.

"Hello?"

"Um...hi! I was wondering if ye guys were looking fer artists to submit works?"

"Sure! Do you have a portfolio?"

"Uh...I can get one together?"

"Fantastic. Just get a portfolio together and then come up to the gallery and ask for me, Stephan. I'm the curator here!"

"Oh...okay great. So, is tomorrow okay with ye?"

"Sure! I'm usually here from 8 to 3, sometimes later. You may see me walking around the gallery. What's your name?"

"Oh it's erm...Séan."

"Well, I hope to see you tomorrow Séan! Have a nice day!"

"Ye too." He said, hanging up and jumping with joy. He quickly texted Mark to tell him about his interview tomorrow, which got him many hearts and exclamation points in return.

Oh shit. He needed a portfolio.

Later, celebration. Now, _portfolio_.

He should probably also tell Mark about the adoption thing.


	4. The Interview and The 'Adoption Thing'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally goes to his interview and Wilford is his right hand man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4/20. Blaze it.

"You'll do great daddy!" Wilford said, reaching up with tiny hands to help Mark fix Jack's tie.

"Are ye two sure I can even _handle_ this? I mean...my hair is _green_ fer heck's sake!"

"Bad language, daddy!" Wilford replied, and Mark chuckled at him as they stepped away from Jack.

"Jack. You're an artist, you're allowed to be a little crazy with your hair."

"Yeah! Papa is an...uh... _are-teest_ , and his hair is red!" He says, pointing at Mark's hair excitedly.

"God I'm soooo nervous..." Jack breathed, and Mark pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead.

"It's fine. We'll be right outside the door waiting for you if things don't work, okay?"

"I believe in you daddy!"

Jack smiles and hugs Mark back, using his other arm to pull Wilford in. "Awww I love you guys..."

"We love you too!"

Mark just laughed, kissing Jack's nose and backing away from him. "Are you ready to go? I'm sure he's expecting you."

Jack nodded, looking down at Wilford who gave him a thumbs up. "Did you teach him that, Mark?" He raised an eyebrow.

Mark snickered and nodded. "I mean he's gotta be cool! And the only way you can be cool is if you do the thumbs up!" Mark said, giving Jack a thumbs up.

"Yer a mess."

"But I'm your mess."

"How cliché."

"Your face is cliché!" Mark teased as he followed Jack and Wilford out the door.

* * *

  
They arrived at the gallery just a little after 2:30, and Jack was thankful that Mark had thought to check Wilford out a little early. He took both Mark and Will's hands as he walked up the steps, with Mark holding his portfolio.

When they entered, they headed straight to the information booth, where a short girl with a multicolored bun looked up at them with a smile.

"Hi, what can I do for you?"

Before Jack could speak, Wilford placed his hands on the counter and pulled himself up high enough for the girl to see.

"Hi! I'm Wilford! My daddy has an _en-ter-view!_ "

Mark laughed and tapped his shoulder telling him to get down as she chuckled at him.

"Sorry, that's our son, Wilford. Um, my husband was asked to come up here to show his art? I'll let him tell you." Mark smiled, squeezing Jack's hand softly.

"Sure! What's your name?" She asked, hazel eyes shining at Jack.

"It's Séan. I uh...talked to Stephan?"

"I was called?" A soft voice called behind them, and they all turned around to see a slightly plump man dressed in a loose dress shirt and trousers.

"That's Stephan there, he can help you." She smiled as her phone rang, shifting her attention to that and answering.

"That I am. And you're the young man I spoke to...yesterday, right?" He smiled, lending him a hand with nails that were painted black.

"Oh erm, yes! This is my husband, Mark, and my son, Wilford."

"Hey mister! Are you going to hire my daddy?" Wilford asked, walking up to the man and looking into his eyes.

" _Maybe_." Stephan gave him a small smile as he kneeled down. "Will you let me speak to him alone, then?"

Wilford made a pondering face then nodded, grabbing Mark's hand and pulling him along towards some art. Mark followed, but turned around to give Jack a quick thumbs up and a wink.

"You have a lovely family."

"Thank ye." Jack blushed.

"Shall we go to my office?"

Jack nodded and followed Stephan, picking up his portfolio case and glancing at his family before disappearing behind a wall. They took a seat in a large, nicely decorated office, and Stephan offered him tea, which he declined. He then handed over his portfolio, and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Your art is gorgeous." Stephan said, running his hands over the set charcoal and raised oil paints. "You have impeccable attention to detail, and I can almost feel myself there."

"Really? Well...thank ye. I can do other things too but...I really have a passion for dystopian art. It gives me a sense of uniqueness, y'know?"

"Unique indeed. So, besides your interest in art, what makes you want this job?"

"Um...I dunno really. All I've done fer the past 4 years is stay at home and care fer our son. My husband's a photographer, so I really only get to see some of the things I draw through his lenses. Now that Will is in school, I wanna have a reason to go out and paint again."

"Sounds like you have wanderlust."

"I guess I do." Jack chuckled, and Stephan smiled.

"Would you also be willing to come into the gallery a couple days a week? To talk on your art and things? We have more than just myself curating here and...I'm sure you'd like to hear their opinions as well."

"Of course! Mornings, right?"

"Whatever fits your schedule best. Art has no time."

"Oh, okay. Ye, mornin's Will is at school so I'm free."

"Excellent. Your husband, he works for Starbomb, yes?"

"Yes, he's their top photographer."

"They are close friends of mine. Maybe we could get some of your art featured in there, it'd be great for your career."

"Hm. I never thought about askin' Mark about that I guess. "

"Ah well. So, this job will begin at minimum wage, plus your commissions. Is that okay with you?"

Jack thought for a second then nodded, crystal eyes looking down at Stephan's outstretched hand.

"If you can have a copy of this," He said, pointing at Jack's rendition of a decaying tree Mark had shown him a photo of, "here by next Monday, I'd love to give you a job. You'll have to go through orientation of course, but otherwise you should be good to go. Does that work for you?"

"Hell yeah!" Jack shouted, then cleared his throat. "I mean, of course." Stephan laughed and waved him off.

"Cursing is allowed here. Thanks so much for coming in. If you will, go see April, the girl at the Information booth, and she will give you a new hire form to fill out, as well as give you my card for any questions you may have. I must be going home, my wife is probably _losing_ her mind." He laughed, and Jack nodded as they stood and exited.

"Thank you so much for this job..." Jack said, hugging his new boss.

"Thank _you_ for showing me people still have an interest in art."

They waved goodbye to each other as Jack returned to his family, a small smile on his face as he grabbed Wilford from behind and kissed his hair, grabbing the attention of Mark.

"Daddy! Did you get your job from that man?"

Mark raised his eyebrow expectantly and smiled as Jack nodded. "Yeah I did mhuirnín."

"Yaaay! Daddy got the job Papa!" Wilford cheered, and Mark laughed as he shushed him.

"Sssh, people are trying to look at the art baby. Do you need anything else, Darling?"

"Yeah, I jus' gotta go fill out some personal info. Will, go to the car with your father okay?"

"Okay daddy! C'mon papa!" Wilford said, grabbing Mark's hand as Mark led him outside. Jack walked back to April with a smile.

"I'm supposed to fill out a form er somethin'?"

"Oh of course! Welcome to our crew, Séan. Just fill out the top part and I'll return it to Mr. Coles when he returns tomorrow."

Jack nodded and grabbed the paper, filling in personal information before returning it to her.

"You have such a wonderful child by the way." She said, and he blushed.

"Thank ye. See ye soon?"

"See you soon." She smiled, and he waved goodbye.

* * *

 

The ride home was mostly filled with idle chatter about Jack's art and Wilford's want for every fast food place they stopped. Eventually, they settled on McDonald's and ordered him chicken nuggets, letting him scarf them down in the car. When they pulled in the driveway he was fast asleep, brown hair falling over his eye, hand buried in chicken nuggets.

"That kid is like a fuckin' battery."

"Like daddy, like son." Mark said, and Jack smacked his arm before getting out and picking up Wilford. He carried him into the bedroom, using a towel to wipe his hands and mouth of crumbs, and changing him into his pajamas. Mark snuck into the room, smiling at Jack has he rubbed Will's hair.

"We're so _lucky_..." He whispered, and Jack sighed as he laid against him.

"Yeah. We are." He replied, leaning down to kiss Will's forehead and turn off the lights. "Mark?"

"Yes?" He whispered, walking into the hallway towards their bedroom.

"Would you want another kid?"

"What?"

"Would you wanna adopt again?" Jack repeated, taking off his tie and shirt.

"Do _you_ wanna adopt again?"

Jack shrugged, pulling off his jeans as he placed his glasses on the nightstand. "I've thought about it...I talked to Felix yesterday about it."

"And?"

"I kinda want to...not a baby again though, since I have a job, but...maybe a girl?" He mused, and Mark sat down on the bed, patting his lap for Jack to straddle him. Jack obliged, kissing Mark's forehead softly. "I know Wilford can get a bit lonely playin' by himself and...I don't know I just...what do ye think?"

"Like I told you 4 years ago Jack, if you're sure..."

"I know." Jack smiled, laying his head onto Mark's chest as Mark stroked his hair. "Felix said im gonna give ye a heart attack one day springin' shite on ye."

Mark chuckled, his hand carding through Jack's hair soothingly. "Felix is a nutcase."

"I know. M'sorry though."

"Don't be baby...I love you because you speak your mind whenever you have a thought. Among other things."

"Yer amazin'."

"Sometimes." Mark yawned, wrapping his arms around Jack as he turned them sideways, facing his husband as he kisses his lips. "Go to bed, we can talk about this tomorrow. For now, sleep."

Jack yawned, then smiled. "Fine. _Sleep_."


	5. Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark meet a couple at the park. Maybe that's just what they needed.

It wasn't often that Jack and Mark got to spend time alone together, but when they did, it was hard to find anything to do.

Today, they had decided on a walk in the park near their home, both vowing not to tell Wilford because he would surely be upset with them. They held idle chatter about Jack's new job and Mark's new projects before they found a long bench to take a seat on. They both waved kindly at the elderly couple sitting there, but the woman looked down at their hands and huffed in disgust, standing up with her husband and leaving. Jack sighed a bit, but Mark was there to kiss his forehead and remedy any thoughts he had before they began. Next, a middle aged couple, not much older than them, sat down beside them, looking sorrowful.

"I'm sorry to pry but, are you two alright?"

The woman looked at him with green eyes, slightly lidded as she smiled. "Alright is...an overstatement. Okay seems a bit better." She spoke with a British accent, and the man beside her nodded.

"Anything we can do to help?" Jack offered, and Mark smiled at how kindhearted his husband was.

The man chuckled as he stared at the playground, bags apparent under his eyes. "Not unless you're looking to adopt a child. I can tell by the way you keep glancing at the playground that you already have one." He says, leaning back on the bench as he runs his finger over the woman's hand. Jack notices neither of them wear rings.

"What? Why do you ask?" Mark replied, Jack squeezing his hand too excitedly for his comfort.

"We made a mistake. A big mistake and...and we can't just let Antoinette go into the system. It would break our hearts." The woman sniffled, and the man interlocked their fingers.

"Antoinette?"

"Our daughter. She's 5 years old. Actually, there she is right there." He pointed, and Mark and Jack's eyes followed his finger to a brunette girl with a bouncy bun on her head. She was focused on swinging, her eyes completely closed and serene, and Jack felt like he was falling in love all over again. He felt that same love for her that he felt for Wilford, the undying need to hug them all the time.

"She's beautiful." Jack smiled, and the woman gave him a shy smile back.

"That she is. God I'll miss her..." A tear slid down her cheek as she sobbed, and Mark felt his heart break.

"Why can't you keep her?"

"We owe alot of people alot of money...and some of them aren't the best to barter with. We're afraid something may happen to her if she stays with us." The man said, consoling his wife.

"Are you homophobic?" Jack whispered, and the woman looked at him with soft eyes, like they felt each others pain.

"Of course not. We don't have it in us to hate where it isn't deserved."

Jack nodded and inhaled, looking up at Mark with shiny, begging eyes. Mark sighed and raised an eyebrow, to which Jack nodded again.

"If we can find a way to do this legally, and it's okay if Antoinette meets us first, I think my husband and I would love to adopt your child."

The woman's eyes lit up as she let go of her husband to hug Mark. "Oh my god! Thank you so much! You won't regret this I promise!" She squealed just as the little girl in question walked up with a quizzical look.

"Hi, I'm Antoinette. Who are you?"

"M'jack, and this is my husband, Mark." Jack said, and she beamed.

"So you're _both_ daddies?"

"Yeah," Mark chuckled softly as he smiled at her shimmering eyes. "We are. Our little boy, Wilford, is just one year younger than you."

"Where is he??" She turned back and forth, bun bouncing on her head comically.

"He's at preschool."

"What's that mommy?" She turned her attention to the woman, and she smiled sadly.

"That's where you go to learn my dear. Maybe you'll go one day."

"Oooh! Can I go to the same one as Wilford?" She bounced, and the man choked back a cry.

"Sure baby...hey, how would you like to visit them sometime?" The woman said, but she was looking at Mark and Jack with a pleading look.

"I'm sure Will would love some company." Jack smiled, and she nodded quickly.

"Yay! Can I go _today_?" She asked, and Jack looked at Mark who nodded.

"Of course," He said, looking at his phone for the time. "It's actually close to getting him now. Could you guys meet us in about 3 hours?"

The man and woman looked at each other with a smile and nodded, then the woman pulled out her phone as Antoinette ran off in excitement.

"I'm Desire by the way, and this is my husband Matt." He waved at them after wiping his eyes. They traded numbers as Jack and Mark got up to go get Wilford. "Thank you two... _so much_. We have no idea how to repay you..."

"Get outta that debt. And, come visit her a few times? Th' last thing we want is fer her to feel sad." Jack said, and they nodded eagerly.

"Please find out a way to make this work. I think Jack's in love with her already." Mark smiled, interlocking his fingers with Jack's as they nodded again, waving goodbye to them as Jack waved at Antoinette.

"Mark...are ye sure?"

"Of course I'm sure... _you're_ sure aren't you?"

"Jus' as sure as I was with Will..." Jack smiled, and he felt a squeeze on his hand.

"Then that means I'm sure too. I love you, Jack. We can make this work."

"I love ye too."

 

 


	6. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix opens his big mouth.

  
"Hi Papa!" Wilford calls out as Jack buckles him in, and he turns the mirror towards him and waves.

"Hey there handsome! How was your day?"

"Great! Juliet told me a secret today!"

Jack raised his eyebrow at Wilford as he finished buckling him in. "Wilford, it's not nice to keep secrets. What'd she tell ye?"

"She said that _her_ daddy said that you guys were having another baby!" He threw his arms up, and Mark giggled quietly as Jack gasped.

"That Swedish bastard!" He whispered and Mark full on laughed.

" _Language_ Jack. Did she say her daddy told her that?"

Wilford nodded and looked at Jack. "Is it true daddy? Are you having another baby? Can it be a boy like me??"

Jack furrowed his brows as he crossed his arms, still standing outside the door. "What makes ye think I have the babies here, Will?"

"Juliet said her daddy said you did because you have big hips!" Wilford replied and Jack blushed and closed the door, jumping into the passenger seat while his husband tried to catch his breath.

"Shut yer mouth Fischbach! I'm gonna beat his Swedish arse."

"Awww, Jack you say it like you don't have wide hips."

"Dún é!" He squealed as he ignored his giggling son and husband and dialed Felix's number.

"How's it goin' bro??" Felix answered, and Jack fumed.

"Where are ye ya Swedish fish?!?!" Jack said, and he nearly screamed as he heard three knocks on his window. " _Fuck me_." He whispered.

"Bad language, daddy!" Wilford squealed and Mark laughed as he let down Jack's window.

"Hey Fe!" Mark waved, and he shot finger guns at him.

"Sup Mark! Why'd you call me Jack? Miss me that much?" Felix smiled, and Jack reached out the window and slapped him.  
"Ow! Why???"

"Ye don't go spreadin' my business ye nosy man!" Jack said, and Felix looked bewildered for a second then smiled.

"Dangit! Juliet ratted me out!"

"Yer darn right! Serves ye well!" Jack pouted and Mark snickered. "Ye shut yer mouth!"

Mark held up his hands in surrender as Wilford gasped. "It's wrong to hit people daddy!" He pouted, and Jack sighed.

"That's true Will. It's also wrong ta tell people stuff that isn't _true_ like yer uncle Felix did." Jack smirked and Felix rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Anyways, Marzia and Juliet are waiting on me, _catchyalaterbye_!" Felix yelled, and Jack opened then closed his mouth.

"Stupid Swede."

"You love him."

"I do. Let's get home before...Wilford's surprise arrives." Jack smirked, watching Wilford's eyes bulge.

"What's a... _suh-prize_?"

"A surprise is when someone gives you something that you didn't know you were getting."

"Was _I_ a surprise?" Wilford asked curiously, and Mark chuckled.

"Not quite. But, remember how Juliet told you your daddy was having another baby?"

"Which _isn't_ true!"

Mark smiled at him, keeping his eyes on the wheel. " _Anyways_ , your daddy and I were thinking about adopting. Do you know what that is?"

Wilford shook his head, making his hair all messy on his face.

"Well, that's when two grown ups bring a kid, like you, home with them."

"Like a sleepover?"

Jack laughed a bit, turning around in his seat to face a very confused 4 year old.

"Kinda. But like...ferever." Jack said, and Wilford nodded absentmindedly. "They would call us Daddy and Papa like ye do Wilford. Do ye understand?"

"So...are we getting another boy for me to play with?"

"Well, yer father and I thought about bringin' you home a sister."

"A sister? Is that a girl, like Juliet?"

Jack nodded as they pulled into the driveway. "Ye, good job my wee tot. Like Juliet."

"Can _Juliet_ be my sister?"

Mark turned off the car and got out, opening up the door to help Wilford out. "Unfortunately no, Juliet has parents. Uncle Felix and Aunt Marzia, right?" Wilford nodded as he was put down on the ground, grabbing onto Mark's hand. They headed into the house and sat on the couch, one parent on either side of their son.

"Can ye do me a favor Wilford?" Jack asked, running a soothing hand through Will's hair.

"Sure! What is it daddy?"

"Yer father and I want ye to meet someone very special today, and play nice, okay?"

Wilford nodded, then made a face. "Is that my... _sur-fries_?" He asked, bouncing happily at learning a new word.

" _Surprise_ honey. And yes, it is. If you like her, we can bring her back and you can see her everyday, okay? Then you'll have a brand new playmate." Mark added, and Wilford smiled.

"Yaaay! When?"

"In about 2 hours. Do you know how long that is?" Wilford shook his head yet again, accidentally hitting against Mark. Jack pointed at the clock on their kitchen counter, and Wilford followed his hand.

"When that says 4 3 0, her and her parents will show up, okay?"

"Are her daddies as nice as mine?" Wilford wondered out loud, and Jack laughed.

"She has a daddy and a _mommy_ , like Juliet." Will made an 'o' face then nodded again, jumping off the couch.

"Okay daddy!" He replied, kissing both men on the cheek before standing straight up.

"Go get changed out of your uniform then ye can help me make dinner fer our guests, okay?" Wilford gave him a cheer before running to his room, Mark and Jack taking a deep breath.

"What if he doesn't like her, Mark?" Jack speaks, leaning onto his husband. Mark puts a protective arm around him, pulling him close.

"You worry too much. Wilford loves everyone. That kid would befriend a mannequin." Mark mumbled, and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Ye and yer mannequin fear. I forgot."

"It's a _reasonable_ fear." Mark argued, and Jack kissed his neck before standing up to head to the kitchen. "Sure it is. Set th' table fer me and go make sure our child didn't drown in toilet water?"

"In _that_ order?"

Jack just rolled his eyes and shooed him away lovingly. What would he do without Will and Mark? 


	7. Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford and Antoinette meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!!! Yaaaaay! Okay so, for those of you who don't really care for family AU's, i have another 10 chapter fic going called Teacher's Pet! Ye can read either or both! Enjoy!
> 
> Kindergarten is spelled wrong on purpose. That's how she says it.

Wilford was putting away his toys when he heard the front door open and various voices talking in the living room. He recognized two of the voices as his daddy and papa, but other three were unfamiliar.

"Will! Come here please?" His papa called, and he smiled as he walked into the living room. His brown eyes bounced back and forth between the man, the woman, and the little girl in front of him as he stood in between his papa and daddy.

"Wilford, this is Desire," He pointed to the woman with the long hair, "Matt," He pointed to the man with the short hair, "and this is Antoinette, the little girl I was tellin' ye about." His daddy said, pointing to her as she waved at Wilford with big, green eyes. Wilford smiled at her and waved back.

"Hi! I'm Wilford." He said with a sway, and Antoinette walked up to him with a smile.

"Are you the little boy who goes to _kindergarden_?" She said, and Wilford pouted.

"Preschool!Wanna see my pretty drawings?" Will asked, and he watched as her eyes lit up as she nodded back to him. "Can she come in my room papa?" He asked, and his papa kneeled down at him and brushed his hair back.

"Of course honey, play nice okay? Your daddy and I will be right in here."

"Okay! C'mon new friend!" Will yells, pulling Antoinette lightly by her arm like he does Juliet.

* * *

 

They entered his room, and Antoinette gasps. "Wow! Your room is so big!"

"Really? Daddy always tells Papa it's too small." He muses, but is quickly distracted by seeing one of his most recent drawings. He picks it up and shoves it into Antoinette's hands. "That's me, my papa, and my daddy!" He points, and Antoinette frowns.

"Who is that?" She says, pointing to the drawing of the doggy at the bottom.

"That's the doggy Papa said I could have one day! I wanna name her Chica." He beamed, and Antoinette cheered.

"That's so cool! Can I come by and see her?"

"Of course! You're my friend now!" Will said, and he turned towards his art desk, rummaging through papers.

"Do you think I could draw _my_ mommy and daddy something?" Antoinette asked, and Wilford thought for a second, then agreed.

"Yeah! I gotta go get paper from my daddy though, papa doesn't like me going near the printer. Ink." Wilford motioned his hands and made a weird face, causing Antoinette tho laugh. "Daddyyyy!" He yelled, and he heard soft footsteps as Jack entered the room.

"What is it mhuirnín?" Jack says, and Wilford runs up to him.

"Can me and Antoinette-"

" _Antoinette and I,_ honey." His daddy corrected, and he crossed his eyes in discontent.

"Can Antoinette and I have some paper? She wants to draw!"

"Did ye check inside yer art desk?" Jack said, walking past the two and bending down to flip up the top of the desk, revealing stacks of paper.

"Oops." Wilford giggled, running up behind his daddy and grabbing his waist in a hug. "Thanks daddy!"

"Yer welcome love. Are ye two havin' fun?" He asked, and Wilford wondered why he looked so worried.

"Yeah!" Antoinette shouted, and Wilford happily agreed.

"Good. I'll send yer father in a little bit to get ye two for dinner okay?"

Will and Antoinette both gave him a thumbs up as he chuckled and sighed hopelessly.

* * *

 

Jack returned to the living room, after nearly having a heart attack when Wilford had called, with a smile on his face.

"Everything okay?" Mark asked him, and he nodded as he returned to his seat in his lap.

"So ye found an agency that will do it?" Jack asked Desire, and she nodded happily as she held Matt's hand.

"It may take a couple months to be official but, they'll do it. How are they getting along?"

"Like two potatoes in a casserole." Jack mused, and Mark laughed.

"Jack, that isn't something people say."

"What? People totally say that."

"Not even _Irish_ people say that."

"I _am_ Irish."

"Are you _sure_?" Mark asked, and Jack hit him lightly.

* * *

 

Soon, they were all at the dinner table, scarfing down lasagna and caesar salad hungrily.

"This is really good, Jack." Matt said, and Jack smiled.

"I helped him make it!" Will shouted, and Jack laughed.

"Yes, ye did. Good job mhuirnín."

"What does _that_ mean?" Antoinette asked, and the entire table turned to her.

" _Mhuirnín_? It means darling in Irish. Can you say _mhuirnín_?"

Antoinette frowned up for a second, then shook her head no, turning her attention back to her food. Mark chuckled at her newfound concentration as she mouthed the word between bites.

* * *

 

Dinner was followed by ice cream for dessert, which was served with a small array of toppings kind of like a buffet.

"Papa Mark says Daddy Jack eats potato flavored ice cream!" Wilford says randomly, and Mark nearly chokes to death on a laugh.

" **Mark**!"

"What?? I thought you _did_." He chuckled, and Jack narrowed his eyes as his smile betrayed him.

* * *

 

They all talked together comfortably, then time came for the others to go back to their home.

"Can we _please_ stay?" Antoinette begged her parents, and Wilford wasn't far behind.

"Can they daddy? Papa, _pleeeease_?"

"Maybe another night, okay? Your daddy starts his new job tomorrow and we need to go out and get groceries while he's there." Mark states, and Wilford pouts. He walks up to Antoinette and gives her a big hug, smiling as she returns it.

"Bye bye Will!"

"Bye bye Anti!" He says as Jack and Mark hug Desire and Matt goodbye.

"It was nice having ye over. Text us when yer free again, yeah?"

"Of course! Thank you all again so much for what you're doing." Matt says, and Mark smiles as they close the door.

"Okay! Bathtime then bedtime for a certain little human!" Mark yells, and Wilford runs away with a ' _nooooo_!' as he chases him through the house. Jack goes to the kitchen to clean up with a smile.

He was glad that Antoinette and Wilford got along so well. Hopefully, things would work out after all. 


	8. Grocery Shopping and Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't sue me Scott.

"Call me when you get out okay, baby?" Mark said as he kissed Jack on the lips.

"Of course, honey. Don't forget that Wilford will need lunch stuff for his field trip to the zoo, and we are completely out of milk and eggs. Oh, and-" Jack was cut off by a laugh and another kiss.

"Relax babe. I got this, okay?"

Jack nodded and sighed, turning around to look at his sleeping son. "Bye bye Will. Daddy will miss you..." He said, then he turned to Mark and blew him a kiss. "Bye Markimoo."

"Bye darling." He waved as he watched Jack walk into the gallery, sketchbook and pen in hand, looking like it was his first day of school. Once he was safely in, Mark began his route to the grocery store with a smile. His whole house was growing up so fast.

* * *

 

They'd finally made it to Wholesale Foods as Mark carefully unbuckled Wilford, shaking him slightly and giggling at the way his puffy cheeks jiggled. "Hey, baby you gotta wake up okay? We're at the store."

Wilford yawned and rubbed his eyes, blinking at Mark before smiling. "G'morning Papa."

"Good morning big boy. Ready to go shopping while Daddy is at work?"

Wilford gave him a sleepy nod, then reached out and made grabby hands for Mark. Mark picked him up and carried him into the store, placing him in the cart so he wouldn't have to walk.

"You wanna hold the list and help me read it?" He asked, and Wilford nodded excitedly. He had been learning groceries from his daddy since he was 2 or 3, and he was getting good at pronouncing the words from memory.

"It says we need eggs, and milk, and cheese. Those are all together, right?"

"Good job! That's called the dairy section."

" _Dai-ree_?"

"Yeup, Dairy." Mark chuckled, poking Wilford's stomach as he giggled. They headed to the dairy section to pick up a few things, and Wilford continued to list things off as he learned the sections of the store.

"Do you want a Lunchable to take to the zoo?" Mark asked him, and Wilford tilted his head.

"You remember when Daddy bought you that little lunch kit with the crackers, meat, and cheese?"

He nodded.

"That's called a _Lunchable_. Did you like it?"

"Yeah! Alot!" He shouted, and Mark winced.

"Ssshh, _inside_ voice, Will. We'll go get you one okay?" He smiled, and his son blushed and nodded.

"Daddy! It's Juliet!" He whispered, pointing behind Mark as he turned around. Sure enough, there was Felix and Juliet, walking around with a small handbasket full of items.

"Felix!" Mark called out, and Felix looked confused for a second then smiled.

"What's going on bro? Where's the missus?" Felix laughed, and Mark rolled his eyes.

"He's at orientation for his new job. Hi Juliet!"

"Hi Uncle Mark! Hi Wilford!" She said, giving Wilford a big hug which he returned.

"The one at the gallery? That's great! So, how goes the whole...adopting a new baby thing?"

"Well enough. We found a couple who wants us to adopt their little girl. She's just a year older than Wilford."

"Her name is Antoinette! She's really nice!" Wilford mused, then he looked back at Juliet. "You would like her!"

"I wanna meet her! Can we daddy?" Juliet asked Felix with a small Italian accent, and he shrugged.

"Maybe. For now we better finish getting ingredients or mommy won't cook." He smiled, and she nodded.

"Best of luck man, keep me posted."

"Bye Wilford!"

"Will do man, see ya."

"Bye Juliet!"

* * *

 

Once they had a full cart of groceries, they headed through the checkout line, greeting the cashier.

"Hey handsome! What's _your_ name?" She asked Wilford, and his brown eyes glowed in affection.

"My name is Wilford! What's _your_ name?"

"My name," She pointed at her name badge, "is Mildred. Is this your daddy, Wilford?" She smiled, motioning towards Mark.

"Nope! That's my Papa! My Daddy is at work! He's an... _art-teest_!"

Mark chuckled at him and nodded. "My husband just started his new job at the art gallery downtown today. He's a painter."

"Oh, wow!" She beamed, scanning more things. "What do you do, if you don't mind an old lady prying." She said, and Mark waved her off.

"Not at all, I'm a photographer for Starbomb Magazine."

"Mark, right?"

He nodded at her and smiled. "Yeup, that's me."

"Your photos are just beautiful! My son raves about your work all the time!" She said, and Mark blushed.

"Thank you so much, it really means alot to me."

"Oh, no problem! Gotta give credit where it's due. Your total is $76.98." She said, and he raised an eyebrow at Wilford who shrugged. 

He swiped their joint card and entered Wilford's birthday as the pin. Soon, their receipt printed and they were good to go.

"Bye Mildred! See you 'morrow!" Wilford called out, and she laughed and waved to him as well as Mark. "She's pretty papa." Wilford said, and Mark nodded.

"She sure was, honey."

Before they walked outside, Mark checked his texts to see if Jack had been ready to be picked up.

**_Babycakes <3: Ready xP take ur time, I'm lookin @ art_ **

_**Me: on my way pudding :*** _

"Ready to go pick up your daddy from work?"

"Yaaaay!!!!" Wilford squealed, wiggling in the cart with excitement.

Mark made quick work of buckling him in, then he put the groceries away neatly, mindful of the bread and eggs, and closed their trunk.

"Next stop, daddy!"

* * *

 

Jack waited patiently inside, sliding his orientation papers in a satchel to his side and walking around the gallery slowly. There was alot of amazing art in there, and he couldn't help but feel like his was a bit...out of place.

"Don't feel bad." April said from behind him, walking around the gallery herself, "you'll fit right in here, if not stand out. We need a new look, things get stale after awhile." She breathed, and Jack gave her a small smile.

"Thanks. Do ye paint?"

"Sometimes, when I'm at home. It helps pass the time."

"Are ye not married or anything?"

She shook her head no with a sigh, running her hands against the wall. "I'm not very... _desirable_ , emotionally. I guess it's my own fault for being so distant."

Jack frowned and placed a light hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. "Yer a very amazin' person," He started, smiling as he saw his husband and son coming up the stairs to get him. "Ye jus' haven't met yer soulmate yet. It may take some time but, it'll be worth it. Everythin' will be worth it." He finished as Wilford ran into him, gripping his leg, Mark standing behind April sheepishly.

"Hi again, sorry about our son, _again_." Mark chuckled, and April waved him off.

"It's fine. Your husband is very insightful, It will be a joy to work with him." She smiled, waving goodbye to them, but not before Jack pulled her into a hug.

"Don't forget, yer _amazin_ '." He whispered, and she nodded into his shoulder as she hugged back. "Have a great day, April."

"You guys have a great day too." She said, smiling as she walked off.

* * *

 

"Is she okay?"

Jack exhaled, picking up Wilford and carrying him as they walked out the front door. "Yeah, just a lil lost but, she'll find her way."

Mark nodded at him, knowing Jack was in deep thought by the way he was talking.

"How was orientation?"

"Hm? Oh, it was fun. Stephan introduced me to the other artists that worked here, and we filled out a whole buncha paperwork. How was grocery shopping, _mhuirnín_?"

"It was fun daddy! We saw Juliet and Uncle Felix, and we met a lady named Mildred with pretty, brown skin. You should meet her!"

Jack smiled at his little boy, love flowing through him. "She sounds grand. Did you and papa _speak_ to Felix and Juliet?"

"Yep, and Papa told Uncle Felix about Anti!"

Jack raised an eyebrow as they got in the car. "Did he now?"

"Yeup!" Wilford said, sniffling as he got settled into his carseat.

"In my defense, Felix _asked_ first." Mark grumbled, and Jack scoffed.

"Yer not supposed to give people everythin' they ask fer. Isn't that right, my wee tot?"

"Pfft." Mark said, and Jack chuckled as Wilford nodded.

Jack settled into the passenger seat, pulling out his phone to check social media.

"Do you need to go back tomorrow?"

"Nope, my first day is Monday. I'll only need to go to the gallery for meetin's and to turn stuff in. Fer th' most part I'll be at home still." Jack sighed and Mark smiled.

"That means that _you_ can go to the zoo with Wilford's class right?"

Jack squinted his eyes then rolled them. "I suppose so. Did ye fill out the slip already?"

"Not yet but, we can do it when we get home. Sooo, since he doesn't have school and we don't have work...maybe we can go out?"

"Like where?"

"Hm...I'm sure Antoinette and Juliet would love to join Wilford at Bonnie's."

"We're going to _Bonnie's_????" Wilford shouted, and both his parents laughed.

"Bonnie's it is. I'll text Felix if yeh'll text Desire."

Mark nodded and smiled. This would be the best Sunday yet.


	9. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford and the girls get lost at Bonnie's, and Jack is hella worried.

Everyone had agreed to go to Bonnie's today, and now Jack, Mark, and Will were on their way to the place.

"Daddy are we getting pizza???" Wilford asked, bouncing as high as he could being strapped to a car seat.

"Do you _want_ pizza?" Mark answers in place of Jack, and he watches Wilford nod in the mirror. "Then pizza it is. I'm sure Juliet and Antoinette would love pizza."

"JULIET AND ANTI ARE COMING???" He screamed, and Jack laughed.

"Ye they are, mhuirnín. They're coming to see _you_!"

"Yaaaaay!" Will said as they pulled into the parking lot with Antoinette and Juliet waiting happily for them.

"Now, don't ye get lost, okay? Ye, Antoinette, and Juliet stick together. An' stay where we can _see_ ye." Jack scolded, and Wilford nodded as he unbuckled himself, waiting on Jack to help him out of the car.

Once out, he grabbed onto both his parents' hands to cross the street, immediately letting go as they stepped foot at the doors to hug his two favorite people.

"Hi Will!" The girls said simultaneously, gripping onto Wilford tightly.

The parents all greeted each other as they walked into the front doors, staring at the menu as the kids bounced around.

"How many pizzas do you think we will need?" Marzia asks, and Jack raises an eyebrow.

"Mark is gonna eat like an entire pizza on his own," He smirked, and Mark scoffed. "Maybe 4? Does Antoinette like pizza alot?" He asked Desire and Matt, but Antoinette cut it.

"I _love_ pizza!" She shouted, and Jack laughed.

"Do ye think maybe...300 tokens? 100 apiece fer th' kids?"

"Hell yeah! We gonna win some games!" Felix yelled, and Marzia shushed him.

They ordered their food and tokens, all chipping in as couples, and took their number to a large table to set it up. Each child was given a cup full of 100 tokens, and they were told to stick together in plain sight, and one of the parents would come get them so they could eat. They all nodded as both girls gripped onto Wilford's arms and ran, dragging him with them.

* * *

 

The parents had idle chatter, mostly about Desire and Matt's plans to give Antoinette to Mark and Jack being explained to Felix and Marzia, but also about how adorable their kids are. Soon enough, the pizza's arrived, and Jack volunteered to free himself from the clutches of his husband to go get their kids, much to Mark's dismay.

"You're such a worry wart. Hurry back my darling." Mark kissed him as he left, causing a roar of _'awwws'_ to erupt from the table.

He walked around the place, searching for a familiar fluff of hair but he couldn't find it and that... _worried_ him.

"Wilford?" He called out, moving through a sea of children and adults to find his son and his friends to no avail. He looked all around the game room until he heard a familiar giggle coming from the main stage. _Of course. The animatronics._

He walked down towards it, catching his breath as he finally spotted Wilford, Antoinette, and Juliet watching the stage.

"Will, Antoinette, Juliet!" He called out, and they turned to him with a smile, running up to him.

"Hi daddy! Is the pizza here?"

"Yes, but ye nearly gave me a _heart attack_. We _told_ ye guys ta stay where we could see ye. Why didn't ye _tell_ us ye wanted to go see the animatronics?" Jack scolded at Wilford, and he turned pink as he looked down.

"I figured it's be okay, I'm sorry daddy." He said as they all followed Jack back to the table. He kneeled down and grabbed Wilford's shoulders, kissing his forehead lightly.

"I'm not angry with ye mhuirnín, but ye had me _worried_. I thought someone had taken ye and that would hurt me and Papa alot. Do ye understand?" He said, and Wilford nodded as he sat down at the table.

"Everything okay, baby?" Mark asked, and Jack sighed as he looked around.

"I found these three at the main stage after lookin' fer them for _ages_."

"Juliet, I told you before that communication is important." Marzia scolded, and Juliet nodded.

"Antoinette, you know better than to go wandering around! Jesus you could have been taken!" Matt says, and Antoinette mumbles an _'I'm sorry.'_

In the end, all of the parents explained how important communication is, and how dangerous it was for them to disappear like that. With a little bit of reassurance in the form of hugs and kisses, the children were back to their normal, happy selves and back off into the game room, where they should have been to begin with. 

"Mark...I was so _worried_." Jack whispered, leaning onto his husband."

Mark placed a gentle kiss to his forehead and rubbed his shoulder. "I know but we found him, right? And he was _fine_. We'll just have to work on it. That's what we're here for, right?"

He says to everyone else, and they smile and agree with him.

"Right." Jack smiles, taking another bite of pizza.


	10. Proper Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet gets sent home. Why was Wilford involved?

Jack was standing in front of his canvas, blue t shirt and ragged jeans on in confusion. How the hell was he going to recreate this perfectly? He sighed as he glanced between the original and the blank canvas, a pout on his face.

"Knock knock~" He heard a deep voice say, and his frown hardened. Why was Mark home so early on a monday? Still, he embraced it when strong arms wrapped around his waist, and light kisses were pressed against his cheek. "How is my smart, sexy husband doing today?"

"I _was_ workin' until someone came in all handsome 'nd dressed up. What're ye doin' home so early?"

"We were way ahead of schedule, so they told me I could come home _with_ pay. And why would I turn down such a great opportunity?" He said, swaying Jack in between his arms. "Whatcha workin' on?"

"Th' paintin' Stephan wants t'morrow. I dunno _how_ m'gonna get this replicated. I don't even draw like that anymore!" He squealed, and Mark laughed at his overdramatic behavior.

"Did he say it had to be _exactly_ the same?"

"No, but-"

"Then add some of your new style to it. Honey, there have been times that I've taken the same photo _40 times_ and it's never the exact same, but Danny and Arin find it hard to choose between them all because they're all unique and good in their own way. That's what I think about your art. Sure it changes a bit but, it's still _your_ art."

Jack sighed and laid his head back on Mark's shoulder pouting. "I hate it when yer all right and inspirational."

Mark laughed at him and pressed a hard kiss to the side of his temple, letting him get back to work. "Sure you do. I'll come back and get you when it's time to pick up Wilford and we can get food on the way back? Tacos?"

" **YEAH**! I'm tha taco **KING**!" Jack yelled, and Mark closed the door laughing, nothing could have been great as a response to that.

* * *

 

Mark busied himself with cleaning up since Jack was working now, and raised an eyebrow when his phone began to ring. He walked over to it and picked it up, seeing that it was Felix.

"Hellooo?"

"Hey bro, so, Juliet just got sent home for fighting...and Wilford was involved."

"What?"

"Apparently, some little boy was telling him it was wrong to have two dads, and Wilford got sad so Juliet...pulled the boy's hair." Felix said, stifling a laugh at the last part. Mark smiled at Juliet standing up for Wilford, but then frowned in concern.

"Were they going to _call us_ and send Wilford home too?"

"Since he wasn't fighting, no, but I'd suggest you go get him, he looked pretty upset."

"Oh my god, Jack is going to _murder_ someone. Thanks Fe."

"Send me the video bro!" He said, right before Mark rolled his eyes and hung up.

* * *

 

He knocked on the studio door quietly, and smiled when he saw Jack was listening to music, swaying as he painted his heart away.

"Looks amazing babe!"

Jack turned around smiling, hair messy and sleeves rolled up with paint all over the front of his body. "Ye think?"

"I was talking about you but, yeah the painting looks amazing too." He smiled as Jack blushed. "So, we need to go get Wilford."

"Is it time already?"

"No he...he and Juliet got into a fight."

"A fight??? With _each other_??? What about???"

"No, with some boy who was bullying our son about...having two dads."

Jack was a ball of fury as soon as the word "bully" came out of Mark's mouth. He shut off his music and grabbed his phone, stomping past Mark in a fit of rage. " **Let's go**. M'about ta rip someone a new arse hole today!"

"Jack, we need to be resp-"

"If ye fuckin' say be _respectful_ I'll rip _you_ a new arse."

Mark immediately shut up and smiled, following his angry Irishman out the front door and up to the school.

* * *

 

"Jack Fischbach-McLoughlin, my son Wilford was part of a fight or somethin' my husband said, and I'd like to speak to yer principle."

"I believe he's a meeting right now. Could you wait a few minutes?"

"Sure. And while yer at it, can I check my son out of school?" Jack smirked sarcastically, and the lady sighed, calling to his classroom and telling the teacher to send him down.

Mark rubbed Jack's shoulders comfortingly, calming him down as he was red in the face. He fumed as soon as he saw Wilford, running towards his parents with red, puffy eyes and a runny nose from crying.

Mark got down on his knee and hugged Wilford close, letting him sniffle into his shirt.

"He was _mean_ to me papa! He said you guys were gross!" He squealed, and Jack eyed the woman behind the counter who looked down at her work in fear.

"Ssh, it's okay baby. We'll talk about it when we get home okay? Right now, daddy and I are going to talk to the principle and get this straightened out. He can sit in here while we talk, right?" He asked the woman with a scowl, and she sighed as she obliged.

The principle came out soon enough, and that set Jack off all over again.

"How may I help you?"

Before Jack could speak, Mark outstretched his hand and introduced them. "Hi, I'm Mark, and this is my husband, Jack. Mind if we talk in your office?"

"Of course not! Right this way." He said, and Mark grabbed onto Jack's hand as he waved goodbye to Wilford with a worried look.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"Well, our good friend Felix called me about 30 minutes ago and told me his daughter Juliet was sent home for fighting, and it apparently involved-"

"Some little _brat_ bullying my Wilford. Do ye even _keep up_ wit' yer students?" Jack pouted, and Mark held his hand tighter.

"What my husband is trying to say is, we were wondering if there would be any sort of reprimanding for the bully?"

"Ah yes, Juliet Kjellberg, very sweet girl. Yes, I did send her home for fighting a young boy named Ian. Was Wilford involved in some way?"

"To my knowledge the little boy called my son disgusting for having two fathers. Juliet, being his friend, decided to pull the boy's hair because he was hurting him. Wilford is not a fragile boy by any means, but we try our best to steer him away from...judgement and prejudice."

" _Homophobes_ in particular. Sad bunch t'at is." Jack added as the principle nodded.

"I see. Juliet didn't offer me much help as she kept referring to Wilford as 'her best friend' and we had no idea who that was. I will see to it that Ian is indeed reprimanded for his bullying, because we do not tolerate prejudice at this school. As for Wilford, is there anything we can do?"

"I'll tell ye what ye can do-"

" _Darling_. No that will be enough, that you so much for your help. Juliet isn't suspended or anything, right?"

"Oh of course not, we sent her home because she was so very angry and incoherent. But I'm glad to know it was for good cause. I'm very sorry Wilford had to go through that."

"Thank you. It's just... _we_ are used to getting hateful comments, not _him_. It really took my husband for a spin."

Mark said, eyeing Jack who had finally calmed down.

"Well, I thank you two for your insight, and I will see both Wilford and Juliet at school tomorrow." The principle said, shaking both of their hands and showing them back out to the front where Wilford welcomed them with open arms.

"It's okay mhuirnín." Jack soothed, picking him up and carrying him outside, anger still boiling inside him. "Thank ye fer handlin' that."

"I know how comments like that get to you honey, and this is a team as much as it is a family. We have to work _together_." Mark said, kissing both their foreheads as he got into the drivers seat and waited on Jack to get Wilford settled in.

* * *

 

"Is Juliet in trouble because of me?" He asked, and Jack frowned.

"No honey but, it's not okay to start a fight with someone because yer angry. Ye two should've told yer _teacher_ and let her handle it."

"I'm sorry daddy." Wilford sighed, and Jack reached back to rub his leg.

"Remember when I thought ye got lost at Bonnie's and I told ye ye need to tell grown ups when things happen?" Wilford nodded. "Well, it's jus' like that. Let grownups handle bullies, ye might get hurt tryin' ta fight and ye don't wanna be in the hospital do ye?" Wilford shook his head no _quickly,_ as if they'd take him now if he said yes. "Good."

"Juliet will be fine baby, neither of you are in as much trouble as Ian is."

"Ian's a meanie."

"Yes he is, and he won't have many friends acting like that. Now, are you ready for tacos?"

"Tacos!!!!" Wilford yelled, and Jack threw his paint splattered arms in the air and screamed with him.

" **TACOOOOOOOSSSS**!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are in for such a cute treat next chapter :3 little more focus on Will's relationship with Juliet ^_^


	11. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tells Wilford how he and Mark met.

"Hey daddy?" Wilford asked, sitting down on the couch next to Jack as he was sipping his suppa tae.

"Yes mhuirnín?"

"Have you ever liked a girl before?" Wilford asked, and Jack nearly choked to death.

"Well, uh...once? Why, why do ye ask?"

"Because I think I like Juliet. Juliet is _pretty_ daddy!" Wilford beamed, and Jack smiled at him.

"Yes she is, Juliet is very pretty. Is that why ye like her, Will?"

"Papa says that if a boy stands up for you, then they might really like you. Is it the same for girls?"

"Ahhh, is this because Juliet pulled that boy's hair for ye?" Jack asked, and Wilford look confused, then nodded. "Well, did ye ask her?"

"I'm _afraid_." He replied, hiding his face in his pale yellow sweater.

"Afraid of what baby?" Mark asks, sitting on the other side of Wilford and stroking his hair comfortingly.

"Did ye tell our son about our first time meetin'?"

" _Maybeeee_ , why?"

"Cause he jus' told me he likes Juliet, and he thinks Juliet might like 'im because she stood up fer him." Jack raised an eyebrow and Mark smiled.

"Awww, you've got nothing to be afraid of, Will."

"What if she _doesn't_ like me, Papa?"

"Then you accept that and stay friends."

"That's right. Don't ye go bein' mean to her either, yer Uncle Felix'll find out and come getcha." Jack chastised, and Wilford's eyes went wide.

"More importantly, just because she doesn't like you that way, doesn't mean you can't be friends."

Wilford nodded then looked at Jack. "How _did_ you and Papa meet again, Daddy?"

"Well, I guess I'll tell ye since yer father probably changed things around like he _always_ does ta make me look smarter."

"I do not!"

"Mmmhm."

* * *

 

_Jack was running late yet again, and he knew his boss would be very upset with him. He had texted Robin to tell him that he missed his bus, but he never replied. So, here Jack was, running in his uniform to the St. Beames Museum of Photography. The company he worked for was catering a party there that began at 7, and it was currently 7:05. Felix could only cover for him for so long, and he definitely didn't want to lose his job again._

_Finally, he hit the back door of the building into the kitchen, panting as he went to grab a platter until he saw Robin standing before him._

_"Jack, you're late again."_

_"I know, m'sorry! I tried ta text ye and tell ye I missed my bus but I guess ye guys got busy." He sighed, and Robin huffed._

_"Please don't make this a habit, Jack."_

_"I won't, thanks Robin." Robin nodded, and Jack smiled at Felix who gave him a brofist from across the room. He fixed his uniform and hair, grabbed a platter, and headed out onto the floor._

_He walked around, offering hors d'oeuvres to random patrons with a smile. He wasn't quite watching where he was going as he felt something solid behind him, nearly knocking the platter out of his hand._

_"Watch where you're going." The man said, and Jack winced as an apology was on the tip of his tongue as another voice rang through the air._

_"That's no way to talk to someone, Jacob. I think you owe him an apology for nearly knocking the hell out of him."_

_The man looked at Jack and rolled his eyes, mumbling a 'sorry' as he pushed past the other guy._

_"I'm really sorry about that." Rang the same deep voice, and Jack looked up to be pulled in by warm, chocolate eyes. "Are you okay?"_

_"Um, yeah, I'm...I'm fine. Sorry fer bein' so clumsy."_

_The stranger smiled at him and chuckled a bit, taking in his features before speaking again._

_"You're....Irish?"_

_"Born and raised. Well...until I moved here."_

_"Hm. I'm Mark by the way. I'll be your vigilante for the evening." He smiled, and Jack laughed as he watched his eyes turn into half moons._

_"Yer funny. M'Seàn but, everyone calls me Jack."_

_"Well, Jack, will you be here all night?"_

_"Until ye guys get tired of eatin'."_

_"Mark! It's time to get backstage!" A voice called out, and Mark smiled sheepishly._

_"Well, I hope I see you later. Gotta go get this award or whatever." He told Jack, waving his hands as if it were something nonchalant. "Bye Jack."_

_"Bye Mark." He smiled, watching as the man headed towards the backstage area._

_"Oooooh, someone's got a crush!" He heard a taunting Swedish voice behind him._

_"Shut up and stuff it." Jack spat, and Felix laughed._

_"I bet that's what you want Artist McDreamboat to doooo~"_

_"Shut up!" Jack squeaked, turning away from Felix with a red face._

_He maneuvered around the museum, making small talk with all the guests until his platters were empty and there was nothing else to be served. The lights dimmed and they all stood in front of the main stage, watching as a man with long hair in a pristine tux took the stage._

_"I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight to welcome our newest additions to our company family. Please put your hands together for one of my closest and dearest friends, Mark Fischbach!"_

_The crowd clapped as the man from earlier stepped on stage, eyes shimmering in the brightness of the spotlight as he smiled._

_"Thank you guys so much. It's truly an honor to work for Starbomb, and Danny and Arin are two of the greatest writers I know. I can't wait to start taking photos for their magazine, and it's really such an honor to be a part of the team. Photography has always been my passion, and now I'm just happy to have people to share it with."_

_The crowd roared again as he waved, and for a brief moment, they locked eyes. Jack felt his breath being sucked out of his body as Mark turned and went backstage, tuning out the crowd as he clapped absentmindedly._

_Once all the other people were announced, the lights came back up and everyone went back to light mingling as the catering crew cleaned up. Jack was stacking mini cups on a platter when he heard the click of shoes approaching him, turning to see Mark walking towards him._

_"You're still here."_

_"Guess ye guys weren't quite tired if eatin' when ye left me last." Jack smiled and Mark laughed._

_"Guess not. I hope this isn't too forward but, what time do you usually get off?"_

_"That's a little personal dontcha think?" Jack smirked, and Mark looked lost for a second then burst into laughter. It was the type of laugh to surround your entire being, enveloping you in it like a warm hug. "I get off at 9."_

_"Will you feel up for a hot cocoa at 9? I know an amazing little café and I'm starved."_

_"Are ye askin' me out on a date?"_

_"Not unless you want me to be."_

_Jack stood up straight and smiled, nodding slightly. "I'd be delighted."_

* * *

 

"My eyes aren't chocolate colored, Jack. You just love chocolate." Mark added, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and enjoy a proper story tellin'." Jack said, and quieted as he looked down to see Wilford asleep in his lap. He sighed happily and stared at Mark, who smiled.

"Ready to go to bed my love?"

He sat down his mug and ran a gentle hand through Will's hair, smirking. "I'd be _delighted_."


	12. Technical Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's painting is up for auction! He's a little nervous, but what's that matter when you have a family like his?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N on tag change: So, I added some tags and changed the rating because there is an upcoming chapter called Honeymoons that's...kinda smutty because....well they're going on a second honeymoon. So yeah! Enjoy this til then!

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Mark heard, feeling himself being shaken awake by bony hands. He grunted in response, then gasped as he felt a weight land on top of him. He opened his eyes to see Jack across his lap, arms crossed and pouting with something green on his face.

"What the hell happened to your face?"

He frowned for a second, then his eyes creased. "It's a facial mask. Helps keep my gorgeous, Irish skin silky smooth!"

Mark rubbed his eyes and let out a low laugh as he moved his hands to his husband's hips. "How come you don't say that when _I_ give you a facial?"

Even under the green stuff, Mark could see Jack's face heating up as he smacked his chest and got up. "Get off yer ass and go make breakfast while I get this shite off my face, Fischbach." Jack said, and Mark laughed and whistled after him, grinning wide as his neck flushed.

* * *

 

Jack scrubbed his skin dry, deciding that he didn't like masks after all, but he loved the glow it gave his skin. Hm. He heard joyous talking from the kitchen, so he fluffed his hair a bit to get rid of bedhead and ran downstairs to see his family. He inhaled the scent of bacon and eggs, raising his arms into the air.

"Yes! MEAT!" He screamed, placing a gentle kiss onto Wilford's messy hair.

"Good morning daddy! Papa Mark said you got a facial this morning and you were green! ... Are you okay?"

Jack glanced at Mark harshly, then smiled at Wilford. "Ye, I'm fine now. Hungry though."

"Good! Papa is making bacon and eggs! Your favorite, right Daddy?"

"That's right leanbh, thank ye fer rememberin'."

"Food is done!" Mark yelled, plating the eggs and bacon along with a slice of toast.

"Yer a godsend, love." Jack said, kissing his husband tentatively before joining his son at the table. He was about to dig in when his phone rang, a tone that told him his job was calling him.

"Be right back loves. Hello?"

"Hey Jack! I have awesome news for you!"

"Oh? What's up?"

"Well, one of the auctioneers came by today and saw your painting, and they want to give it away in a charity auction! The best part is, you and your family are invited so that you can speak on behalf of your painting!"

"A charity auction??" Jack repeated, and Mark glanced at him with wide eyes. Jack knew he'd have to agree because if there's anything Mark loved more than his family, it was giving to other families. That included _animal_ families.

"Yes! It's an animal charity that raises money to supply proper care for abused and stray animals. Does that sound like something you would be interested in?"

Jack licked his lips slowly. He wasn't one for talking in front of alot of people, that was Mark's forte, but he would definitely give it a shot. For the animals.

"Ah, sure! When is it?"

"Tomorrow night at 7pm. I'll give the auctioneer your number and they'll give you a call later today with better information. Also, there will be live animals there to see and hold, I'm sure Wilford will enjoy that."

Jack's heart warmed at that, knowing that Stephan was hoping to include Wilford. Jack smiled and thanked him quickly, hanging up and turning to see his family waiting eagerly for him to speak.

"My paintin' got put inta a charity auction!" He yelled, and Mark stood up to pull him into a hug, kissing him softly.

"Awww I'm so proud of you! What kind of charity?"

"It's a charity fer animals who are abused or stray, they hold auctions ta raise money ta care fer them." He said as Mark let him go. He walked over to the table and kneeled down to Wilford, watching as his big brown eyes blew wide. "How would you like to go pet some animals tomorrow night?"

"Reallyy????" He squealed, and Jack laughed and nodded. Wilford hugged him around his neck with greasy, egg covered hands, but Jack didn't mind one bit.

"Do you think Desire and Matt would let Anti come with us? I'm sure she would love to see the animals too."

"Can she daddy?? Pleaseeee?"

Jack shrugged in defeat, he knew when he was outnumbered. "I will _ask_ , don't ye two go gettin' yer hopes up until I call em alright? Now finish yer breakfast, we need ta go shoppin' fer clothes."

Wilford nodded happily, returning to his food as he hummed. Jack snuck off into their bedroom and dialed Desire, hoping they weren't busy or anything.

"'Ello?"

"Hey! I was jus' wonderin'...one of my paintin's got put in a charity auction fer animals, and Mark remembered that Antoinette said she wanted to see dogs, so he figured it'd be good ta bring her with us?"

"Oh, sure! When is it?"

"It's tomorrow night at 7pm. Is that too late notice?"

"Um...we'll need to find her something to wear but...she should be fine. Oh! Before I let ya go, did you two get those papers signed and sent off? They were in your webmail."

"Oh yeah! We did it last night. So, that's a go on Anti comin' wit' us?"

"It will good for her to spend time with just you and Mark, to get accustomed to it. She talks about you three all the time, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Thank ye so much Desire. Tell Matt I said hi, and I'll talk to ye later alright?"

"Righto, bye Jack!"

They hung up and Jack returned to the kitchen to see Wilford on a step stool, washing out his plate as Mark supervised. Mark saw him enter the room with a smile, and he nodded to him, beaming.

* * *

  
"Just focus on how delicious our meal is going to be afterwards, baby. You'll be perfectly fine. You're an _amazing_ orator."

"Jus' because ye think m'great with my _mouth_ doesn't mean I'm a great orator." Jack shot back, and Mark laughed as he kissed his forehead.

They had been told to dress casual, jeans were allowed if they were neat, and they had ended up at the province fairgrounds for the auction. Antoinette and Wilford were holding hands closely, with Mark and Jack on either side as Jack ranted nervously.

"Ah, Jack! You made it, along with your lovely family! And, who is this cutie?" Stephan asked, smiling down at Antoinette who beamed up at him.

"Hi Mister! My name is Antoinette!" She said, and she held out her hand for him to kiss as she giggled.

"Well, nice to meet you miss Antoinette! How are you, Wilford?" He continued, turning to a very excited Wilford, who also held out his hand to be kissed, and Stephan laughed and obliged.

"I'm excited Mr. Daddy's boss!"

"His name is _Stephan_ Will." Jack chastised, and Will nodded.

"It's nice to see you again, Stephan." Mark said, shaking his hand in contrast of the trend of being kissed on.

"Same to you! You all look wonderful. Oh!  You should meet my wife!" He said, motioning for a caramel skinned woman in grey shorts and a crop top to come over to him. "This is Anastasia, the love of my life. Anastasia, this is my newest artist Jack, his husband Mark, their son Wilford, and his friend Antoinette."

"It's quite nice to meet you all!" She says, British accent thicker than Jack's Irish one.

"It's wonderful ta meet ye too! I like yer shirt!" He pointed at the light cinder fabric with a photo of two pugs on it kissing.

"It's a very unPUGettable shirt."

Jack groaned at his husband's awful joke, stifling laughter. " _God_ Mark."

"Sorry! It was too good to pass up."

"Oh it's quite alright Jack! PUGet about it!" Anastasia says, and the whole crowd laughs.

"Well it's been fun talkin' to ye, but I think Will and Anti are wantin' to see the animals now."

"Of course! See you on stage Jack!" Stephan called out, and Jack waved back at him, his unease returning as the stage was mentioned.

"Hey, we'll be right in front the whole time you're talking. No need to be nervous, right guys?"

"Yeah! Everybody will love you daddy!"

"You got it Jack!"

Jack smiled at Will and Anti, seeing their enthusiasm to support him through anything, much like his husband. He took an inhale an nodded, raising his arms. "Until then, to the animal hall!" He screamed, grabbing onto Mark's hand and pulling him along, two excited children running in front of them.

* * *

 

Now, he was backstage, waiting on his name to be called. How did Mark do this all the time? It was _nerve-wracking_ and Jack was more of a _behind the scenes_ type of guy. He took deep inhales as he heard his introduction, stepping out onstage as they called his name.

"Jack McLoughlin is new to this type of thing, so give him and his painting, _Matter_ , a round of applause will you?"

Jack relaxed as the clapping surrounded him, even more so when he looked into gorgeous chocolate eyes that still took his breath away. He could hear Wilford and Antoinette shouting him praises, and Mark's deep voice rumbling around them. _He could do this._

"Hi everyone, erm well, they wanted me ta talk about my paintin' but...it really doesn't _have_ a meanin'. It really means whatever ye _want_ it ta mean. Th' inspiration fer it came from a photograph that my husband showed me some years ago. It was mid winter an' he went out walkin' takin' photos like the nut he is, an' he found this decayin' tree. He said it was the second most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, next ta me o'course, the sap, and I thought it was wonderful. I asked him if I could paint it, and he told me yes. Once I got my job from Stephan, _amazin_ ' guy by th' way, I thought maybe it would be hard ta...ta replicate it because so much has changed an'...well th' tree isn't there anymore. Then, in comes my real inspiration, Mark, tellin' me that everything changes but...it's still there in yer heart. It's still _my_ paintin'. So, I added some things, things I've learned over the years of marriage and raisin' our son. Things that...things that _mattered_. So, I guess what I'm tryin' ta say is...this paintin' is whatever _matters_ to ye." He finished, and he heard sniffles and claps all around as the auctioneer praised him and took the mic back.

"A wonderful story! We'll start the bidding at 1000€!" He said, as Jack stepped aside and took a breath, watching as Mark mouthed to him.

_Im proud of you._

And Jack was proud of himself too.

* * *

 

Turns out his painting was worth 10000€, which was a helluva lot more than he figured. He was thanked by the charity organization, as well as the auctioning company, and he gave a hug to the woman who bought his painting.

"Hi Mildred!" His son said, and Jack raised his eyebrow in confusion as his son ran up to the dark skinned woman and hugged her.

"Well hello there! I figured you were referring to the same Mark that my son loves so much."

"Ye know my family?"

"You could say that, I met them at Wholesale Foods while I was bagging their groceries. My husband is the auctioneer who put this all together, but I had no idea you were _both_ talented artists, and very giving too. And who is this young lady?"

"This is Antoinette. She's...a very important person ta us." Jack said, hugging her closely as his blue eyes sparkled.

"Well, I wish you all the best. Thank you so much for the wonderful art."

"Thank ye for buyin' it." Jack blushed as she was whisked away by the auctioneer, feeling warm hands around his midsection.

"You did amazing." Mark whispered, kissing his neck softly.

"You were so cool up there daddy!"

"Mark was cheering you on the whole time!"

Jack relished the praises, sighing as his nerves settled. "Yeah. Now I'm hungry. Can we go get food now?"

Mark chuckled into his neck, hearing the kids cheer.

"As long as you're happy baby, that's all that _matters_."


	13. "The Adoption Thing" Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antoinette finally joins the Fischbach-McLoughlin family!

This was a very hard day for Mark and Jack. Wilford was at school as they sat in the agency, Antoinette sitting between them, Desire, and Matt. It was the final day of the process, meaning that there would be an assessment of Jack and Mark, then Antoinette would be released into their custody.

Sure they were happy, but Jack felt his heart break for Matt. He could tell he was struggling with this, so he continued to glance at him, giving him reassuring looks. It wasn't them that was the problem, and Jack knew that.

"Does that mean I won't get to see you guys anymore?" Antoinette sniffled, staring at Desire and Matt like her life depended on it.

"You'll get to see us sometimes sweetie, but you'll stay with Mark and Jack now. You like them, right?" Antoinette nodded, tears still falling from her eyes. It broke Mark's heart. "You'll get to see Wilford everyday now. Won't that be fun?"

"But...I love you mommy...and you too daddy... _please_  don't leave..." She sobbed, and entire room sniffled with her.

"I'm sorry baby but...you've gotta go with them now, okay? We can take you over there, if you'd like? Most of your things are over there already." Matt said, smiling up at Jack sadly. Jack smiled back.

"O...okay..." Her lip quivered as she let them go, and as they stood up, she hugged Mark and Jack. "I love you guys too. Can't I have you both?"

Mark ran a soft hand through her hair and sighed. "If only...we'll take good care of you though, and your mommy and daddy can visit us anytime they want."

"Really?"

Jack nodded in consensus, and nearly cried again at the smile that broke onto her face.

"I'll see you guys in a bit Jack and Mark!" She yelled, going to grab Desire and Matt's hands, and Mark felt a bit like it was a goodbye, even though she was coming home with them. He wrapped an arm around his husband and kissed his cheek, consoling him as they got into their car.

* * *

 

They met Desire and Matt at their home, Jack staying with them as Mark went to pick up Will to avoid crying again. Jack watched from the sidelines as they consoled their child, and bit his fingernails as his heart and thoughts had a race.

What if she _stayed_ unhappy?

What if she grew up _hating_ them?

What if her and Wilford didn't get along anymore?

_What if-_

"Jack?" He heard a small voice say, and he looked down to see Anti's green eyes shimmering.

"Yes, _mo ghrà_?" He said absentmindedly, and Antoinette cocked her head curiously.

"What's that mean?"

"Mo ghrà? It means _my love_ in Irish."

She smiled and nodded, then scrunched her face up.

"I talked to my mommy and daddy and, I'm okay with staying with you." She said confidently, turning back to her parents who gave her an encouraging nod.

Jack smiled at her and sighed. "Are ye sure? I'd never make ye do anythin' ye didn't want ta..."

"No! I do. I want to stay here with you, and Wilford, and Mark, and Chica!"

"Chica?" He questioned, chuckling lightly.

"The doggy that Mark said that Wilford and I could have!" She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He huffed a bit as Desire and Matt laughed.

"Ah, he did, did he?" He spoke, just as Mark unlocked the door, placing Wilford on the ground to hug Anti.

"Do I need to go back out to the car?" Mark asked, eyes wide as Jack stared him down.

"Not unless ye got a pup named _Chica_ in there." Jack said smugly, and Mark blushed. "Anyways, Anti, do ye and Will wanna say bye bye to Desire and Matt?"

Antoinette ran quickly to them, Wilford in tow behind her to hug them as if they were his parents too.

In a way, they were. 

"Will you guys come visit us again?" He asked, and Anti looked up at them with a pleading look.

"Of course loves, you're my two favorite children." Desire said, and Mark could feel the heavy emotion in her voice.

They hugged the kids a little more, then headed for Mark and Jack as Anti and Will ran to their new shared room to color.

"Please...take care of her. I know you will but... _better than us_." Matt said, and Jack pulled him into a tight hug.

"Ye don't haveta worry...she's real safe here. If ye ever need anythin', call us right?"

He felt Matt nod against him, then pull away to hug Mark as Desire hugged Jack.

"Thank you...so much...we'll visit as much as we, as much as we can take it. We're gonna work on paying off this debt and...hopefully get our life back together." Desire smiled at both of them, and they nodded, pulling her in for a group hug.

"Good luck guys." Mark said, and with that, they were out the door, and Mark and Jack were the proud fathers of two little Kindergarteners named Wilford and Antoinette. 


	14. Getting Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the first day of Kindergarten in the household, and Will and Anti are getting on Jack's last nerve.

Things were going great for the Fischbach-McLoughlin household, aside for a few...arguments on Wilford and Antoinette's part. But they got along fine after...for the _most_ part.

If only it weren't the first day of kindergarten.

"Daddy, how come Anti gets peanut butter and jelly but I don't?" Wilford whined, and Jack crossed his eyes in frustration.

"Because ye asked fer ham 'nd cheese Will. Do ye _want_ Peanut Butter 'nd Jelly?"

He nodded happily, then Anti pouted.

"Then I want Ham and Cheese!" She shouted, crossing her arms.

"Anti, yer _allergic_ ta cheese- _MARK_! C'mon or we're gonna be late!"

"But I _want_ Ham and Cheese!" She stomped, and Jack gave her a daring look.

"Anti, _stop_ that. Where are yer pretzels and banana? Wilford, grab yer lunch box so I can put yer sandwich in there. **MARK**!"

" _Yes_ , my darling?" Mark said from behind him, placing a kiss to his reddened face.

"Ye tell yer kids ta choose a sandwich before I make 'em eat in the cafeteria!" He said, putting his hands on his hips angrily as Mark laughed.

"Okay, I see...PB&J? And...Ham and Cheese? What kind of sandwich were you planning on making, Jack?"

Jack just sighs in defeat and throws his hands in the air. "M'gonna go grab my jacket. Ye deal wit' this _catastrophe_!" He yelled, and Mark looked down at Anti and Will who shrugged.

"Anything for you!" He called, and Jack grunted. "Now, Antoinette, Wilford. What happened?"

"I want Ham and Cheese!"

"I want Peanut Butter and Jelly!"

Mark raised an eyebrow at his children, watching as they pouted.

"Anti, you're _allergic_ to cheese. You _can't_ have it. Wilford, you don't even like peanut butter, it gets stuck to the roof of your mouth remember?"

He made an 'o' face, then shrugged, grabbing the Ham and Cheese sandwich and placing it into his brown lunchbox. Anti bunched her eyebrows together, still not getting what an 'allegy' was, and grabbed the Peanut Butter and Jelly bitterly, following her brother into the living room.

"And apologize to your dad!" He reminded, cleaning up the mess they had left behind.

* * *

 

Soon they were on the road, and Wilford and Anti were talking playfully in the background, _after_ apologizing to their daddy Jack of course. So there he sat, smile on his face as they headed to Anti and Wilford's new school. They parked in front, each of them grabbing a backpack full of supplies and taking a hand.

"Are ye two excited fer yer first day of school together?"

"Yeah!" They said collectively as they entered the door. Jack and Mark walked them to their new classroom, letting them go as they mingled with the other small children in the room.

"Hi! I knew those names were familiar! Mark and Jack from the gala right?" The woman said, beaming at their intertwined hands.

"Oh, yeah you're Stephan's wife, Anastasia right?" Mark asked, and she nodded.

"Ye look different in yer teacher clothes." Jack joked, and she laughed.

"Thank you. You guys adopted another child I see?" She asked, motioning towards Antoinette.

"Hah, yeah I guess we did. It's like she's been here the whole time though. We didn't know you were a teacher?"

"Well, we didn't really get to mingle much. Most people just assume I'm an artist. My passion is children though. They're the real inspirations. Oh! You can sit those backpacks in their cubbies if you'd like."

"That'd be _awesome_." Jack breathed, and Mark laughed at him, taking the backpack off of his husband's shoulder and taking it over to the small lockers. "Well, I feel better knowin' it's someone I know takin' my children fer eight hours. Last time I left Will with someone, his friend got _suspended_ and he came home cryin'." He pouted, and Anastasia smiled at him.

"Well, I'll try my best to avoid a repeat of that. I've gotta go get things set up for class to start now, but you're welcome to say your goodbyes to Will and Anti." She waved, and they nodded at her. As if they heard their names being called, Wilford and Antoinette bounced over to their parents, hugging them.

Jack was happy they were such affectionate children.

"Bye Daddy! Bye Papa!"

"Bye Mark! Bye Jack!" Anti copied, tightening her squeeze on them.

Mark figured she may never call them Papa and Daddy like Wilford, but they never really cared.

 _They_ were her parents, and that's what counted.

Soon they let go, waving bye as Jack sniffled a bit, holding onto Mark as they left.

"Does this _ever_ get easier?"

Mark laughed, shaking his head at his overemotional husband.

"Not for _you_ , no."

Jack scoffed and smacked his arm with a chuckle, and Mark retaliated with a kiss.

"Stop hitting on me, we're _already_ married."

"Ugh _why_ is the question when ye tell jokes like that. And dontcha _dare_ think I forgot about that pug joke. _**Unforgivable**_." Jack said, slipping into the passenger door Mark was holding open for him.

"That was _**brilliant**_ and you know it." He argues, closing the door and heading to the drivers side.

"Whatever helps ye sleep at night Fischbach."

"That'd be you, Fischbach." Mark smiled, and Jack laughed and blushed.

"Yer such a fuckin' _sap_."

" _Trees_ can't drive though Jack."

"Oh my god jus' take me to yer damn job before I jump and roll."

"Anything for you Jack," Mark laughed, starting their car. "Anything for you."

 


	15. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Anti get to spend the weekend with the Kjellbergs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW i guess? Theres no smut but like...mentions of it and shite? I dunno.

"JACK! They _need_ to leave. You can't have them take the _entire_ house with them. They'll be perfectly fine. You've known Felix most of your life here!" Mark called out, waiting impatiently by the door as his husband grabs any and all toys and food, shoving it in Will and Anti's backpacks. 

Wilford had begun to miss Juliet (forgetting all about his little 'crush') because he and Anti were at a different school than she was, so Felix had arranged for Will and Anti to spend the weekend at the Kjellberg household and give Mark and Jack some alone time.

Originally Jack had been on board.

 _Originally_.

As of right now, he was stalling and fussing over everything like the worrysome parent he truly was. Mark loved him with entire fiber of being, but sometimes he...overreacts.

" **Jack**!"

"Okay! Okay, _jaysus_." He emerged, a slightly annoyed Will and Anti walking in front of him with full backpacks.

"Jack. What did you _even_ put in those? They don't need all that, they'll be gone for two days!"

"But what if they go the park, hm? Er, what if one of them has an accident?"

"Daddy!"

"Shush!" Jack pouted, and Anti giggled.

Mark approached him carefully, grabbing his chubby cheeks and pressing them together. "Awww you're adorable when you're mad. But we need to lose some of the dead weight okay? Our kids look like they're doing military training."

Jack sighed and placed a kiss to Mark's hand. "Fine. We can take out the food. All the clothes stay. Ye heard yer father! If ye want a snack, blame him!" He said, rushing Will and Anti into the kitchen as Mark took a seat on the couch.

"Felix has food too, Jack!"

This could take awhile.

* * *

  
  
Eventually Felix showed up and fussed over Jack's fussing while Mark just stood on the sidelines with Wilford and Antoinette, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. You couldn't even tell the difference.

"Fine! Okay." Jack huffed, running up to his kids and hugging them tightly and making them both giggle. "Bye my loves, oh yer gettin' so big." He whispered, and they both wrapped arms around him, then let go to hug Mark.

"Bye, be _good_!" Mark called out, and Felix waved them both off, letting them watch as he buckled them both into the car and drove off with a honk. Mark turned to his husband with a smirk.

"So."

Jack raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips, trying not to laugh. "Ye?" Mark just gave him a small look, and Jack's eyes blew wide as he tried to run, but he was too late as Mark swooped him off the ground bridal style, making him gasp and giggle. "Ye put me down!"

"Oh I'll put you down alright," Mark said, wiggling his eyebrows and lowering his voice as he carried his husband inside. "Over and over and _over_ again."

Jack shivered in his arms, pressing small kisses to Mark's neck. "Oh really?"

"Oh yeah, and- _dammit_ Jack stop it you're gonna make me drop you!" Mark breathed, and Jack chuckled against his neck as they headed off to the bedroom.

Jack's back hit the bed with a thud as he watched his husband climb over him, placing a small kiss to his lips as he held onto his hips.

"I love you, so much, Jack."

Jack smiled at him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and trapping him with him with his legs and a kiss. "I love ye too, Mark."

Mark chuckled at the breathy words coming from those plump, red lips he knew could do no wrong. He looked into Jack's ocean eyes for a bit, and no matter how many times he had him, the _trust_ he saw in those eyes was almost overwhelming.

"You're so perfect..."

Jack smirked. "Yeah, I know."

With that, Mark laughed and kissed him again, preparing to relish in every little noise he could make his husband make.


	16. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Desire reflect on what they're most thankful for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but super sweet. Desire is based on a person i know irl. I love ya girl <3

"Do you need any help?" Desire asked, and Mark nodded eagerly, hearing her chuckle as he pulls on oven mitts.

"I know you're guests but, Jack deserves a break and I'm trying to brown the ham and the stuffing is dry and the pie isn't apple-y enough and-"

"Mark. _Breathe_ yeah?"

Mark inhaled as he pulled the ham out of the oven, checking its temperature to make sure it was even safe for them to eat. "Sorry. Jack is usually the one to cook for crowds. I just _entertain_ them."

"You can do both." She smiles, grabbing a spoon and cream soup, fixing up the dressing. "Matthew and I used to throw parties when we first got together, when we had friends. He moved here from the U.S. like you did, with a dream and a big heart to share." She frowned a bit, focusing her eyes on the pan in front of her.

"What was his dream?" Mark asks, pouring the apple pie filling into his crust.

"A girl like me." She whispered, rubbing her empty ring finger. "It _was_."

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to pry." Mark said quickly, sliding his pie into the over as she approached him with a spoonful of dressing, prodding his mouth.

"It's really no problem." She said, smiling as Mark moaned in pleasure at the new and improved stuffing, "I'm just lucky I got to keep him this far." She moved to the sink, rinsing off the wooden spoon and wiping her wet hands on her dress.

"I'm sure you'll both find the person you need." Mark said hopefully, glancing into their living room as Jack tickled Wilford and Antoinette laughed above him. "There's someone for everyone."

"Matt is it for me." She replied, leaning against the counter and staring at him, blinking slowly. "He always will be. I just wish he would think the same."

"Why would he think any different?"

She scoffed, shaking her head in shame. "I cheated on him. Twice. Can you believe that? A bloody fool I am."

"Why?"

"I was young. Dense. I didn't want to settle down. He understood that. After all that, he stayed around but...he's different now." She responded, squinting her eyes to prevent tears from falling. Mark pats her shoulder, and gasps as she leans into him with a sad sigh. "Truthfully...I'm just thankful he didn't leave me _behind_."

Mark hugged her softly, sighing as she sniffled and stood up straight. "Things will work out if they're meant to, okay? Things aren't always perfect for me and Jack. We argue. We bicker. We fight. But...it works out in the end. That's how I know I love Jack," He says, staring back out to the living room with a fond smile. "And Jack loves me. Now, how about we have a nice dinner and be _thankful_ we're all together? I mean I _did_ slave over this stove all night."

Desire chuckles, wiping her eyes and nodding. "I heard. Thank you, Mark."

"Like we said, Jack and I are always here for you. And believe it or not, so are Will and Anti."

" _God_ , they give the real advice yeah?"

Mark laughed, picking up the carefully crafted hand and carrying it towards the table. "Oh yeah, the _best_. Who do you think I get my speeches from?"

 


	17. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford and Antoinette get a great surprise for their birthdays!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little kid fluff before my nsfw next chapter x3

"Did ye get her?" Jack whispers, fixing a birthday hat onto Wilford's head. Mark simply nodded, doing the same to Antoinette as their friends gathered around the picnic table.

Instead of celebrating them separately, Will and Anti decided they wanted to celebrate their birthdays _together_ , because "they were brother and sister and brothers and sisters do everything together". Or at least, that's what Antoinette had come up with. Now, they were seated under a pavilion at the park, table bursting with Will's old friends and he and Anti's new friends from Kindergarten. The wind wasn't blowing harshly at all, so their tablecloth stayed still under the decorative plates and pizza boxes.

Most importantly for this birthday, in Wilford's eyes, was the secret present their parents had gotten them for doing so well in Kindergarten and getting along together at home.

"What is it Papa??" He squealed, and Mark smirked at him, bopping him on the nose.

"Will, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Now, who wants pizza?" He smiled, and all the kids practically jumped for joy.

* * *

 

After emptying 10 pizza boxes and devouring half a cake, it was finally gift giving time. Jack sat in Mark's lap as Will and Anti ripped into their bags and wrapped presents alike. For the most part, everyone got them gift cards (which Jack thought was just to _torture_ him and Mark) or sets of fake food for their obsession with pretending to be chefs. As they gave hugs to all their friends, Jack got off of Mark's lap and went to the car to get their present.

Though Jack had been against it in the beginning, trying to reason with Mark to tell him they really didn't have the _space_ for anything else in their home, Mark convinced him with a few coaxing kissing and the promise they would look around for a new house. He sighed as he went to their car, knowing the poor puppy was probably restless even though Mark had been taking care of her throughout the party. He unlocked the door and she panted happily, nuzzling into him as he grabbed her leash.

"Hey girl! Ready to meet yer new owners? I betcha are, they're excited ta meet ye too!" He said, coaxing her out of the car and grabbing the water bowl they had given her when Mark went to pick her up from the charity shelter Jack had given his painting to. She barked happily, padding after him as he shut and locked their doors. He stood at a distance, watching his husband for his cue to bring her in.

* * *

 

"Are you two ready for your present from your daddy and I?"

"Yaaaaay!!!!" The entire table cheered, and Mark nodded at Jack as he pointed their attention to him, grinning as their eyes grew wide at the excited golden retriever in front of them.

"Happy birthday guys!" Jack yelled, laughing as they all ran towards her, petting her as she rolled on her back and savored it. Mark smiled at him as he approached, kissing his forehead softly.

"Thank you for doing this...I promise we'll find a bigger place."

"More importantly, ye better clean up after this beast, she poops jus' like Will 'nd Anti." Jack laughed, kissing his husband's lips when he felt a pull on the leg of his shorts.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we go play with her in the grass?" Anti asked, and he cautiously gave her the leash, Chica obediently waiting on her command.

"Okay but be careful. And stay where we can see ye. And don't let her get to far er-"

" _Jack_..." Mark chastised, and Jack sighed.

"Yeah yeah. Happy birthday _mhuirnín_."He smiled, and they watched as their two birthday children bounced away happily with their new pet, wondering how they got so lucky in the first place.

 


	18. Honeymoons and Being Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack's second ever flight to L.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its just fucking foreplay L O L. This is early because Im gonna be busy wallowing in my sadness and depression tonight to update. BoneCrackleMeat or whatever.

On their plane to L.A., Jack was a total wreck. No matter how many times they flew between England and Ireland or the U.S., it didn't get easier for someone with a deathly fear of heights. His fingers were locked tight with his husband's, breathing swiftly through his mouth for fear he would forget otherwise.

"Baby it's fine. Why don't you sleep?"

"'Cause I don't want any fuckin' surprises, Mark."

"Honey. We've done this tons of times before. We _just_ went to Athlone not even a year ago."

"Yeah and then I had _three_ people to worry about instead of jus' two. It was _awful_."

"But nothing happened- _come here_." Mark demanded, lifting the arm rest and pulling Jack's upper body into his lap carefully and stroking his hair. "I will _never_ leave you, okay?"

Jack exhaled, relaxing now that he couldn't see out of the windows. " _ **Intentionally**_. Ye'd never leave me _**intentionally**_. Death by plane crash wouldn't be intentional."

"Jack, honey your paranoia is _unreasonable_ sometimes."

"Ye knew this before ye married me."

"And even on our wedding day you were freaking out thinking people wouldn't like our _cake_ of all things. My point is, you need to relax and stop trying to think you're gonna be all alone one day because you're not. Now go to sleep and don't wake up until we're in L.A. or I'm not taking you for ice cream."

" **BUT** -"

"Sleep."

Jack grumbled a bit then closed his eyes, relaxing as Mark hummed him to sleep.

* * *

  
"Hey Snow White, wake up, we're here." Mark whispered, shaking his husband off his lap.

"Huh? Five more minutes, ma." Jack mumbled, and Mark laughed as he tickled him. "Okay! Fine m'awake!"

They got up and grabbed their carryons, then headed to the terminal to grab their suitcases.

"Are you feeling better?" Mark asks, rubbing Jack's back in a soothing circle.

"Ye. M'better I jus'...I dunno. M'glad we're doin' this though."

"Me too. Maybe we just need a change of scenery."

"Yeah..." Jack rolled that thought around in his head a bit. _Change of scenery_. He'd remember that for later.

Right now, their suitcases popped up, and Mark's best friend was outside waiting to take them to their hotel.

"Hey Tyler!" His husband said, sliding into the passenger side as Jack flopped down flat on his stomach in the back seat groaning.

"Hey, what's wrong with Irish?"

"He's exhausted from being so cute." Mark laughed, and Jack groaned again.

"Wake me up when we're on the mattress."

Mark opened his mouth to make a joke, but the look Tyler gave him made him think twice.

"Next stop, the hotel!"

* * *

  
When they arrived, they waved goodbye to Tyler, Mark rolling their suitcases into the lobby while Jack carried their bags. They got their hotel key and stepped on the elevator, Jack leaning against the back of it.

" _Fuck_ jetlag."

" _Language_ Jack."

" _Shut up_." Jack teased, and Mark just laughed at him.

As soon as they entered the room, Jack dropped their bags on the ground and flopped on the bed. "SWEET LAND!"

"Jack we've been on land for an hour now. And I thought you wanted ice cream?"

" _Fuck_ ice cream, i wanna have an ice _dream_."

"Are you gonna leave me for Elsa?"

"M'not even gonna respond ta that." Jack said, flipping over and sitting up to make grabby hands at his husband. "C'mere and apologize fer yer misdeeds."

"What misdeeds?" Mark said as he slid onto the bed and cuddled Jack close.

"I dunno, bein' so perfect."

"You want me to apologize for being perfect? I can't apologize for something I didn't do."

"Shut up. Yer perfect ta me." Jack argued, kissing Mark lightly on the lips.

"Really?" Mark smiled, kissing him back and deepening it as Jack moaned happily.

"Really. Now stop talkin' yer ruinin' th' moment."

Mark just laughed, sliding his tongue into Jack's mouth as he pulled him onto his lap. Jack wiggled and adjusted himself, pulling groans from the man below him.

"I thought you were sleepy."

"Well, now m'horny so thanks fer that."

"Thank, thank, thank, is that all you- _ooh_." Mark said, and Jack smirked as he rolled his hips down again to shut up his sarcastic husband. He kissed and bit down on Mark's neck, just the way he likes it, tugging at his hair slightly for better access. " _God_ Jack..."

"I prefer th' term Sex King personally but...that'll do." He felt the vibrations of Mark's deep chuckle as he kissed him again, using his teeth to tug lightly on his lips.

Mark's hands roamed his body until they found his shirt, tugging at it hopefully as Jack lifted his arms to oblige. Mark kissed all over his husband, never getting enough of him. "You're absolutely stunning baby..."

"Ye gonna show me how much ye mean that?"

Mark growled low in his throat as he flipped himself on top of Jack, kissing him roughly as he removed his jeans with his free hand. "With _pleasure_." He said, and the whimper it pulled from his husband was intoxicating.

"Safe word?" Jack asks, as Mark takes his wrists in one of his hands and looks down at him, eyes glossed over with lust.

" _Spent_." Mark smiles, and Jack raises his eyebrows.

"Why spent?"

Mark chuckled darkly as he kissed his husband again, grip tightening on his wrists. "Because that's what your body is gonna be once I'm done."

Jack let out a particularly lewd moan at that as he locked eyes with his husband one last time before closing them. " _Take me_."

And with that, Mark did. Many times that night.

* * *

 

After their bodies were all used up and tired, they were cuddling under the sheets as Mark kissed Jack's fingers.

"Yer not gettin' another round outta me Fischbach."

Mark laughed. "I'm not trying to. Just admiring you."

Jack blushed, then a thought came to mind. "Do ye remember how earlier ye said we needed a change of scenery?" Mark hummed in response as he looked up at Jack with big brown eyes. "What if we moved here? I know ye love it here and...England gets a little old after years..."

"You wanna move to L.A.?"

"I don't _hate_ it..."

"Jack. You know I need to know _you're_ sure."

Jack sighed, looking around the hotel room, and nodding.

"I'm sure."

"Then I'll call Tyler tomorrow and ask about how the rent and stuff is here okay? Tomorrow, serious discussions. For now, sleep."

Jack sighed again as Mark adjusted him against his chest, fluffy hair under his nose. "Fine. Sleep."

 


	19. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Wilford and Antoinette's POV of the one shot in this series called Island of Misfit Boys :)

It was a few weeks after their parents' honeymoon, and they had decided to reward Wilford and Anti by taking them to the park.

They had found a nice sandbox to play in, and were currently arguing over who would use the dump truck.

"Its mine! Daddy bought it for _me_!"

"Well Papa Mark said we had to share our toys!"

"No!" Will said, snatching the truck from Anti, who retaliated by throwing sand on him.

"Daddy! Anti's throwing sand at me!"

"Am not!" Antoinette said, shaking her bouncing bun from side to side.

"Stop it you two!" Mark scolded, and Wilford rolled his eyes with a pout while Antoinette smiled as she stuck out her tongue. Wilford grumbled to himself as he let her use the truck, before being distracted by a small whimper.

"What was that?" Anti asked, and Wilford shrugged. She rolled her eyes as they both turned around to see a little boy being pushed down onto the grass. Wilford pouted, remembering how just last year a boy had tried to intimidate him, and he stood up to go confront him.

"Hey! Leave him alone! Meanie!" He yelled, and the older boy turned to him, walking towards him as his sister stood behind him.

"What are you gonna _do_ about it?" The boy asked, then he laughed at his outfit. "What are you wearing? Is that a _moustache?_ You're weird!" He said to Will, and before he could even respond, Anti was marching towards him and slapping his face.

"You leave my brother alone!" Anti screamed, hitting him as Wilford and the other boy just stared in confusion.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"Say you're sorry! Daddy Jack says you have to apologize!"

" **No!** "

"What is going on here?" A female voice yelled, and Anti backed away from him, pouting and standing next to her brother. "Why were you _hitting_ my son you little demon??"

"He was mean to my brother, and _that_ little boy too!" She said, pointing as Wilford went to help him stand back up on his feet.

"Oh? And where are _your_ parents huh? I'll need to have a talk with them about this."

"Papaaaa!" She screamed, grabbing onto Will's hand as they followed the woman towards their parents.

* * *

 

Are these _your_ kids?" The woman said, motioning towards Will and Anti. Their papa stood up and stared at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and what about _my_ kids?" He asked, glancing at them to make sure they were okay.

"One of those little _heathens_ hit my Alfie!" She squealed, and their daddy stood up abruptly.

" _Heathens_? **WOMAN I WILL** -"

"Jack, baby relax. What do you mean _heathens_? They would only hurt someone if they were threatened. Antoinette, Wilford, which one of you did this and why?" Mark asked, and Antoinette pushed past the lady, Wilford in tow behind her.

"That stupid _meanie_ called my brother a weirdo 'cos of his outfit and he _pushed_ that other boy and I told him to leave them alone!" Antoinette pouted and Wilford followed behind her before anyone else could speak.

"He didn't listen to her and then he pushed her so I _hit_ him!" Wilford nodded, and Mark looked up and crossed his arms.

"Seems like _your_ child is the cause of all this." He said, and the woman laughed. They watched as their parents and the woman went back and forth, before she finally grabbed her bully of a child and walked off after something the nice lady sitting with their parents said.

Wilford and Antoinette were the first to give their thanks, swarming the young lady with hugs. They listened as their parents thanked the lady, then lost interest. Finally, Wilford and Antoinette returned to the playground happily, choosing this time to play with the boy that that Alfie kid had pushed down.

"Are you okay?" Wilford asked, and the boy sniffled then nodded. "That's good. Bullies are mean, but we aren't bullies!"

Anti shook her head happily, and extended her hand. "I'm Anti, and that's my brother Will. We told our parents on that meanie."

"T'anks..." The boy whispered, and Will's eyes blew wide.

"You sound like our daddy! He's _Irish_." He smiled, and the boy laughed.

"I'm Tim." He spoke softly, and they both sat down in the grass, forgetting all about their little incident. 


	20. Something Just Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make their final decision in England.

"Mark!" Jack screamed, rounding the corner with Chica bolting behind him, effectively startling his husband and kids.

"Ye- _oof_!" Mark replied as Jack plopped down into his lap, leaving Chica to bark on the ground with Wilford and Antoinette.

"I got th' house!" He said, and Mark stared at him in confusion. "Th' one in L.A.!"

"Oh! That's great baby!" Mark smiled, hugging Jack tightly as Will and Anti crowded around them.

"So does that mean we _have_ to move daddy?" Anti says, and Jack's heart nearly breaks with the sad look on her face. He slid off Mark's lap and onto the couch, motioning for her to come towards him.

"Yes mhuirnín. Ye get to meet new friends yeah? And yer brother will be there too."

"Can Chica come?" Wilford asked, taking his seat in Mark's lap now, playing idly with his suspenders.

"Of course. Guys, everything is coming with us except this house. All your toys, family, _and_ pets are coming."

"What about Juliet and Tim?" Anti said, and Jack sighed.

"Unfortunately no, they can't come with us. But, remember how we went to go see yer father's bro and ma at christmas?" She nodded. "Well, we can do th' same thing with Juliet and Tim. We can come visit during th' summer and ye can all play at the park with Chica."

"How long will we be gone?"

"Permanently, Will. We'll be living there."

Wilford sighed, then made a face.

"What about Anastasia and Mr. Daddy's Boss? Can they come?"

Jack smiled as he played in Anti's soft hair. "No leanbh. They can't. Uncle Tyler will be there though."

"Really??? Will we get to see him everyday???"

"Not everyday, but I'm sure he would love to hang out with you guys on weekends. Is that okay with you, Anti?"

She scrunched her nose up then nodded. "Okay, we can move to L.A. for daddy and papa."

"Are ye _sure_?" Jack asked, because the last thing he would _ever_ do is upset his children.

They both nodded, hugging their parents then disappearing back into their rooms, discussing what they were gonna do with Tyler when they got there. Jack exhaled and laid back onto Mark's chest.

"Am I doin' the right thing?"

"I've never known you to be wrong, Jack. I'm sure this will be good for us, a change of scenery."

"Hm. Really?"

"Of course. As long as _you're_ sure-"

"Then _yer_ sure. Ye always say that."

"That's because I trust your judgment more than my own." Mark chuckled, kissing Jack's forehead.

"Thank ye." Jack exhaled, lacing their fingers together as they enjoyed one of their last moments in the home they'd grown to love.

It was going to be weird not being in England considering all of the years they'd spent there together.

But they could make new memories in L.A.

"I love you."

"I love ye too."

They had each other, and that's all that would matter.

 

 


End file.
